


Earth? What in the World is that?

by QuestingMustaches



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mystery, Possible Daddy Kink, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, altern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestingMustaches/pseuds/QuestingMustaches
Summary: On Planet Rose, lies Captain Levi and the Survey Corp, they are in charge of planetary defense and traveling through different Universes. What happens when Levi identifies a planet that hold extraterrestrials that share similar features with the Roseans.Meanwhile, On Planet Earth, Eren and Armin immerse themselves in hoards of college books. Little do they know, they end up the ones to "babysit" a couple of curious aliens.





	1. Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a flashback every now and then, and to signal it I'll use brackets 
> 
> [these]
> 
> Italics represent thoughts. 
> 
> Measurement will stay the same so there won't be any confusion. However, Planet Rose will us the metric system and Earth will use the other one.
> 
> I'd like to add I really suck at writing right now, because I've been lazing around. However, An idea hit me like bricks. Aliens. why not.  
> My friend was freaking out about them existing, so I took advantage/
> 
> I accept constructive criticism, so feel free to correct me. ~ Thank you for clicking on this fic. Much love. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also don't know how long it'll be, I'm hoping at least 20 chapters and no more than 35.

Levi scoffed dramatically as he eyed his companions. He sighed and glanced down at his feet. "I..." He bit his lip before he looked back up at the two, Erwin and Hanji, "I actually agree with Hanji. We should be exploring the space before us. Identifying places, learning about worlds that pop up every now and then. We are scouts, are we not?"  
Hanji jumped up and down squealing with joy; she was always hyper so no one thought a second of it. Levi ran his fingers through his raven hair, chucking softly. 

"I mean, there's actual signs of life on this planet, and they look like us, too. However, they're evidently not as advanced as us.”  
“Definitely aren’t advanced as us. They’re down there, still trying to figure this shit out. Their technology could definitely use some improvement.” Hanji snickered.  
“Yes, and that’s why we shouldn’t go down there. It’s dangerous. You don’t know how they’ll react to seeing otherworldly beings.”

Erwin sounded exasperated, and he certainly was considering how furrowed his eyebrows were. How he scratched the back of his head. But when Levi looked up at the male, he could see it, the adventurous glint in his eyes, the need, the want, the desire to explore and jot down every single piece of information he could from the newfound planet.  
Erwin blew out air from his nose, and shook his head, “Fine-“  
“We weren’t asking for your permission. Zackly gave us his permission.” Levi smirked, a taunting glimmer in his eyes. The short male had gone ahead, without consulting anyone, and decided to inquire on whether or not he could go to the new planet.  
Erwin rolled his eyes, “I’m going to consult Pixis about this, I already know which of the scouts you’re going to bring. And knowing them, they’ll agree. Find more about that planet, and how we need to act.”  
Levi grinned, “Yes, Commander.”  
Hanji pulled up the file on the planet and Galaxy 0573, “There really isn’t much. We’re going to have to just get there. Luckily, we won’t have any trouble blending in.”  
She brought the image back up, it was a person in some sort of tube,, looked exactly like the Roseans.  
Levi stared hard at the being, “We really do look alike… We need to be prepared for anything. How to act. We copy other people. I wonder what they eat.”  
Hanji smiled toothily, “Well. let’s go prepare, shall we?”

He could’ve turned back, and forget about the planet he spotted along the holo screen. He didn’t mean to find it. Levi has just gotten bored of sitting around and listening to Hanji ramble about the infinite but “not infinite” amount of stars. 

[------------------------flashback-----------------------------------]

“I’m telling you Levi, there’s got to be an end somewhere. Maybe. Probably not.”  
She was also drunk off of berries.

Levi was dragging his fingers around in small circles along the screen and pulled up a map of space. Stupidly enough, he started counting the sparkling, bright dots that were stars. The raven scrolled through the galaxies, pulling up different universes and reading useless files of information. He began to tune out Hanji. He scrolled several thousands of light years away from their current planet and named off all the galaxies as they passed on the screen. As he went further he noticed uncharted planets came into display. Levi’s scrolling slowed down to a stop, on one particular area.  
“UNKNOWN GALAXY”  
“Unknown Galaxy, hm?” Levi placed his finger tip on a random planet; mixes of dark and medium blues appeared, “Water, maybe.” He tapped his finger and spun it around. “Land masses. Greens, browns.” He whispered. An extreme thought flew into his head.  
“ Uncharted galaxy, planets, star… Would there be possible life?”  
Levi shot up out of his seat and ran out the study.  
Hanji jumped, confusion etched into her face. “L-Levi?!”  
The brunette glanced at the screen, eyes widening as she viewed the information. 

Levi entered a bright white hallway, columns passing him as he ran to the Room Of Order.  
He halted, hands scrambling for his arm band to present to the scanner on the wall.  
“Hurry, Hurry.”  
“Access Granted” flashed in bright red, the doors opening in what seemed to be a slow manner.  
As soon as enough space for Levi to fit through opened up, Levi zoomed in.  
“Zackly!”  
An averaged height man, with oval glasses slowly brought his head up to look at Levi.  
“Yes?”  
Darius Zackly was in charge of the military forces among the planet Rose; A matriarchy rules it.  
Levi huffed, he usually isn’t this excited for anything. Yet, new found information made him feel high and also anxious.  
“I found a galaxy, or well, I was scrolling around a saw we found a galaxy but it isn’t named.”  
“Yes, Galaxy 0573, unnamed, unexplored. One of our astronomers found it. She paid no attention to it however. Why are you?”  
Levi smiled, “Because one of the planets is habitable for life. What she didn’t notice is that it’s distance from its star gives it the ability for life to exist. The right amount of heat is produced. I mea-”  
“You’re just a scout, how do you know so much?”  
“Hanji.”  
“Right. Carry on.”  
“I didn’t look at it long enough, but with your permission and more information, I’d like to travel to the planet and explore it.”  
Zackly removed his glasses, and clasped his hands together. “Levi. You’ll need a group, a trusted group. And a higher up to accompany you. If you can find one, you may go. But understand this, I, myself, have viewed all the planets in Galaxy 0573. I know which one you’re talking about. There is life. That is why I haven’t named it. I figured Erwin or Hanji would have asked to travel.”  
“Well, Erwin is busy with his mate and such.”  
“This planet has life Levi, that’s not abnormal. What is abnormal, is we look similar to them. The similarities is uncanny. They aren’t as intelligent however, they are far, far, far behind us. I managed to snag a image of a spacecraft with one of their beings in it. You may view it if you like. Follow me.”  
[-------------------------END-------------------------------]

~~~

Petra squeaked, “Ooh, I’m so ready for another planet. How many light years are we jumping.”  
Erwin sat in the front of the aircraft, being the pilot and all.  
“In our terms anyway, We’d get there in 15 light years. However, we'll cut through the wormholes to get their faster. ” Wormholes were a break in space, they weren't easy to spot. However, if one was using specific rays then they are capable of being found. The scouts used them often especially when traveling to far distances. It wasn't ever fun for first timers. Nausea caught up to them quickly. This specific group, Petra Ral, Gunther Schlutz, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, were used to it. A few others came along as well however they've never traveled so far, so they were kept elsewhere - in a separate chamber. They were inside tube-like machines filled with liquid that kept them asleep for the entirety of their travels. The scouts referred to it a cryo-sleeping.

  
Oluo huffed, “Why are we jumping to a planet we know absolutely nothing about. Except for a funny looking being.”  
“He kind of looks like you, Oluo.” Gunther smirked.  
“He looks like all of us. And how do you know that’s even a he. May look like a he, might be a she.”  
Levi stepped up, “Also kind of like you, Oluo.”  
It was too late to back out now, they were aboard the spacecraft, they called it the ArmoredRogue . It stood still, on the ground. Quite large, large enough to fit an entire family of 20. It seemed to built for one too. Bathrooms, cafeteria, rooms to sleep in. The ArmoredRogue belonged to the Scouts.

“Everyone seated? Strapped in?”  
A unison of ‘Yes’ sounded through the spacious area.  
Hanji started counting down from 10, everyone checking their areas and prepping for their duties. Gravity would soon leave them, it was always the fun part.  
Levi mouthed, “And take off.”


	2. Inching Closer

“God, I absolutely hate flying through wormholes, makes me go crazy.” Petra pinched the bridge of her nose. They group groaned, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji being the only ones so used to flying through space. They had done it plenty of times, considering how many universes have been identified and charted. Finally though, they did arrive to the unknown galaxy, and despite the chaotic ride getting there, they were all eager. In varying degrees of it. Erwin slipped through the nearest wormhole from their Galaxy, Galaxy Melafel. From then on, they jumped quite a few times. With breaks between to ease the space sickness; It would have taken them 47 years to arrive, but thankfully wormholes decreased that to about six or seven.

“You get used to it, don’t worry.” Erwin grinned. He turned in his seat to glance at the scouts. “We made it safely though and that’s all that really matters.”

“According to the map, the planet we need to land on is the third one from its star. However, there is a few  complications with our original plan of going invisible and just landing.”

“Since we’re closer now, we have been able to identify imaging technology that revolves around their planet.” Levi informed everyone, “It captures everything. And as we move closer, our system has detected machinery that uses infrared, gamma, ultraviolet, and X Rays. You obviously know what that means for us.”

“They’ll be able to detect discover us easily.” Oluo bit his tongue, “Ah, shit.’

“So what do we do?” Petra looked up at Levi.

“Luckily we have plenty of backup plans, and can easily overpower all that nonsense. They’re so young, it’d take millions of eons to catch up to us.”  Hanji smirked, obviously ready to boast about it as soon as they land. “We can go cold to keep them from spotting us using infrared, and we still can go invisible. It just won’t work on its own.” She placed a hand on her hips. “We’ll place a shield over our aircraft when we get closer, stay out of sight of earth. We can’t get too close to any planets though. You all know how gravity works. I can already feel their star pulling us in. I’ve gone through our research, and it’s a Yellow Dwarf.”

“How quaint.” Levi mumbled, “At least they don’t have to worry about their star turning into a black hole. Isn’t there one in this galaxy. I wonder what they named it.”

“We’ll soon find out won’t we?” Hanji’s grin grew impossibly wider.

Erwin chuckled, “For now, let’s rest on this dwarf planet. It seems icy.” He carefully glided towards the nearest planet. It was a blend of different shades of grey when the sun shone on it. A maroonish color covered the side, along with specks of brown. It almost resembled an egg. A very large egg.

“It kind of reminds me of the Kobold eggs back home.” Kobolds were dragon like animals, they laid their eggs in the sea to keep away from the predators of the land. They weren’t dangerous by all means, just insanely protective.  Kobolds have every right to be, for their wings were desired by many Roseans. Beautifully etched with gold and rosy violet colors, their scales the toughest of all the reptiles.

“It does, doesn’t it. Maybe it’s an overgrown Kobold egg floating through space.” Gunther snorted. Oluo smacked him on the back, in a loving manner of course, caused him to flinch nonetheless.

“That’s enough you two, now get in your seats or I’ll throw you out.” Levi grunted as he sat down.

“Yes sir.”

Erwin shook his head, flicking buttons in preparation for their landing. “We’ll rest for a few days, before heading towards earth. We’ll awaken the others then. Ilse is sure to be excited.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Levi entered a private sector of the ship that held all the other passengers. Amongst them were Nanaba, Mike Zacharius, Moblit, Rico Brzenska, Dot Pixis, and Ilse Langnar who found the uncharted galaxy. The first two were scouts as well as the last; Rico and Dot were apart of the garrison, and opted to join along.

“Alright, let’s wake you bunch up.” Levi pressed a circle neon blue button; it caused a squeal-like sound to go off as the water drained and the glass descended. Hanji soon entered with a tray holding syringes with a bright pink liquid that would awaken the passengers. She moved around swiftly and carefully, humming a random tune. Slowly but surely everyone slowly came to, different reactions all around: Pixis grabbed his stomach for not having eaten anything solid in quite a while. Rico grabbed for the nearest container and begun vomiting which caused Moblit to run towards to bathroom and do the same. Mike, Ilse, and Nanaba were only a little groggy. They’d travel so often they’d gotten used to the effects of cryosleep.

“I’m guessing we’ve arrived. Since we’re awake.” Ilse allowed Levi to check her vitals.

“Correct. We’ve landed on uninhabited planet. It’s frigid, I believe because it’s so far from its star.”

“What kind of star?”

“Yellow Dwarf.”

“Like ours?”

“Younger but essentially yes.”

Mike stood up, stretching out his long limbs. He was a peculiar man, never spoke much. Dot Pixis and Hanji on the other hand, those two were exuberant and unorthodox.

“I wonder what kind of drinks they have on their planet.”

“Haven’t even landed and you’re already thinking about getting drunk, Pixis?” Rico was patriotic and brave, fought in three wars so far. She always believed in protecting civilians at all costs.

“I feel so sick. I don’t ever want to travel like that again.”  Moblit was a timid character, Hanji’s assistant, too. He was doubtful sometimes, and always attempted to calm her down.

“Alright, everyone, get dressed and meet us in the main room. We’ll discuss what to do, what to wear, how to act. We’ve retrieved surveillance of the inhabited planet, through one of their machines revolving around. Petra managed to tap into one.”

“She’s truly a devious one, isn’t she?” Hanji sighed giddily. Levi left the room, Hanji following. He touched the emblem on the sleeve of his jacket absentmindedly: Wings, one blue and the other white, overlapped each other. It represented their need to fly out and explore, almost as if they were Birds.

 

The main room of the ship was darkened, allowing Erwin to turn on the touchable hologram.

“This is their planet.” The blond reached for the holo and brought up the planet. It was quite breathtaking, and was similar to theirs. Except it broke off into many different, large land masses. As opposed to their one and the several islands everywhere. Hanji scrolled about on the touch screen, pulling up another hologram with information.

“Their atmosphere is quite different from ours, however, we are capable of sustaining it if we took necessary pills and liquids. Each of us are going to have to inject Dumure every month. Now, their time isn’t that far off from our own just a few hours off. But it’ll be easy enough to get used to. The land is broke up like ours. The only difference is it breaks out into large masses as opposed to ours.”

“Different Islands.” Rico noticed. “They have Islands too, though?”

“Not as big as ours. You see,” Erwin spun the globe around and pointed to different regions. “Some land is connected to one another. There are few that aren’t. Such as this one at the bottom. (Australia). But most Islands are small.”

Levi stood up, “They dress differently. We noticed they have an informal and varying way of how they wear clothes. Nobody is alike. There is an obvious system. Just like ours, except we are more royale. I predict it depends on how wealthy they are, or how they represent themselves as an individual or a union. I’m not quite sure yet. We’ve only zoned in on one portion of the planet. We don’t know what other places are like, but I’m sure you are all hoping to find out. That is all we currently have, as we lost signal some time ago.”

“How long until we arrive? And how are we arriving?” Pixis questioned, sipping some water.

“I estimate about three years before we arrive”

“And you woke us up now-”

“Yes. Because, the more information we obtain, the more we learn. It’ll be easier than summarizing all that to you in a few days.” Levi sassed.

Erwin snorted, and turned the lights back on. “You may sleep, but you’re not going back in the CryoChambers.”

“We will be aging now at this point. But I’m sure three years won’t kill you.” Gunther winked at everyone.

 

Excitement and anxiety built up in the room, and Mike could smell it.

“Do they really look like us, Erwin?”

“Yeah. I don’t know whether to be frightened or amazed.”

“You’re both.” Mike smiled, patting his close friend’s back.

Everyone dispersed out of the Main room in search of entertainment or food. Levi shut off the lights once again and brought the Blue Planet back up on the holo. He gazed in amazement, truly curious about it. He didn’t know what drew him to it, was it the familiarities between his home and this new place or was it this nagging gut feeling that he was meant to find it. He walked towards the windows. Just as he did, Erwin’s voice came up on the intercom.

“Alright everyone, strap yourselves down, I’ll be taking off in T-5 minutes.”

Levi groaned as he made his way towards the control deck. He took his place as co-pilot and buckled in. Erwin gave him a look, a known look that asked if he was ready. The raven nodded, and started up the  _ Armored Rogue _ , feeling it vibrate and rev up under him. He clicked his tongue, pressing several buttons mindlessly. This was just another day for most of them. They traveled often, wherever and whenever. The thing about Roseans is they lived long lives; most aged gracefully, many lived as long as 175 years. What made Levi wonder was how aging on the new planet worked, did they have shorter life spans or longer? Or was it the same?

“Lift off in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…”

The aircraft shook slightly as it started to ascend back into the gravityless space, Levi held tightly to the controls and he pulled back towards himself. Erwin did the same. Both steady and calmly as the energy continued to build up for them. Levi took one last look at the dwarf planet before he steadily and slowly spun the airship.  
“Here we go.” Levi grinned, his excitement growing ever more.


	3. Safe Landings?

Three years passed by slow and agonizing. If it wasn’t for the fact that the creatures amongst the new planet resembled the Roseans, the Scouts’ excitement would’ve diminished rapidly. Even then, Scouts were always curious, as needed, to explore uncharted territory. There were specific requirements for a Rosean to become a Scout. They needed to be: swift, quick-thinkers, agile, open-minded. They couldn’t discriminate in any way, needed a healthy dose of curiosity (It was usually overlooked though), and had to have the will to leave their planet when the time came. It wasn’t easy being a Scout. The mission was always risky; a malfunction in their aircraft, asteroids, meteors, dangerous inhabitants of a planet, and the list went on and on and on. It was why the Scout Regiment was the least favorite of the military branches. Families blamed the “recklessness” and the “unnecessary curiosity” for any deaths of their loved ones. They perceived it as a waste of their money and their blood. It didn’t prevent anyone from joining, luckily enough. There will always be a desire to explore new lands, planets, and meet new beings out there. The want to study cultures and magnificent beasts. There were always questions that bothered everyone though, an unspeakable questions : Where did we come from? Who put us here? Why are we here? What is our purpose?  
Levi’s eyes opened to total darkness, except for a faint light under the doorway. He sighed and glanced at the time. He slowly and groggily left the comforts of his bed, rubbing his eyes. Just in time, Hanji opened the automatic doors.  
“Good morning, munchkin.” She joked at his height, as she always has.  
“Mornin’,” the raven stood up, slipping loose pants on. “Have we ar-”  
“Yes, and precisely at 0530.” The brunette turned the lights on, heeding no warning causing Levi to curse.  
“Damn it, Hanj. A little warning would have been nice.”  
“Sorry, Levi.” She chuckled before entering, “Go get ready, I’ll let Erwin know you’re up. I believe we’re having a briefing before we head down.”  
“Alright then. Now shoo.” Levi pressed a button on the wall to shut the doors. He turned and sighed, “Might as well pack.” He lazily walked towards his metallic dresser. He opened them, and just stared at the garments within. 

[--------------------flashback---------------------------------------------------]

Levi was lounging around in their cafeteria, with Ilse, Hanji and Pixis. He decided on a strategic game with Pixis. Both were focused intently on the game, they didn’t register that Petra had entered.  
“Levi!” She snapped her fingers between their faces. “Pixis.” She called their names repeatedly.  
“Yes, Petra?” The shorter male didn’t bother looking up.  
“I was wondering, if the beings on Planet 3001 wear various types of clothing, how are we to blend in our… Royale attire and rather… Monotone uniforms.”  
Levi never thought of that and actually stared up at Petra. “Huh.”  
“Easy, we’ll create new clothings out of fabrics. I’ll see if I can find any.” Hanji stood up, pulling Ilse with her. 

[----------------END -------------------------------------------------------]

 

And that’s exactly what they did. “I’m not getting paid enough for this.” Levi shook his head and sucked in air. “Here goes nothing.” He neatly folded each outfit, enough for 4 days, in a bag. Just enough to figure out what kind of currency they use and how to obtain some, as well as find a place to live for the time being. It was ordered by Zackly that they remained on Planet 3001 for quite some time; they’d report their findings every week.  
After cleaning himself up, He chose an outfit at random. It wasn’t complicated to put them on, but it was an odd texture. Various textures for one outfit? That was what was complicated. He wondered how they achieved them all. He faced the mirror, expression mildly indifferent yet he liked how he looked. His pants were a strange texture, rough yet fitting, comfy and they were an intense dark blue, reminded him of the deeper parts of the sea. He wore two shirts, one white undershirt and a button up that was the same shade as the pants. His tops were smooth and silky as opposed to his pants, and it confused him why there were so many textures. “Whatever, let’s get this going.”  
Everyone met on the cockpit, seating themselves and prepping for their landing. They were directly over the blue planet, revolving as it did to its Bright star. Everyone was in awe at the beauty it radiated.  
“It really does look like our own, except ours is more rosy than green.” Rico still couldn’t help but remain fixated on the planet. She wanted to feel the ground, and explore the reefs and forests. Based on the expressions of everyone else, one could easily say they felt the same. Rico usually didn’t travel far in space. One could always find her on land or in the sea, running errands and enforcing laws. Justice- all that jazz. It amazed Levi she even came along. Ilse encouraged, moreso persuaded her to join on their endeavours. They were best friends of course, despite being from different branches.  
“Alright everybody, buckle up and prepare for a landing. Hanji and Mike detected an immense amount of Nitrogen, as well as CO2 (carbon dioxide), and Oxygen. Not much CO2. And we all know how gravity works, once we pass through the atmospheric layers we start heating up.” Erwin’s customary pre-landing speech and warnings were always a bore but necessary nonetheless.  
“We’ll feel the pull of the earth, that’s when we relinquish control until we’re approximately sixteen kilometers away from the sea.”  
“We’re landing in the sea?” Moblit blinked, “May I ask why?”  
“Now’s not the time to become a hydrophobe. Mobly.” Hanji attempted to calm him down while Erwin carried on.  
“Alright ladies and gentleman, let’s land.”  
“We’ll sea.” Gunther joked, “Pun intended.” His nervousness coming out exponentially.  
“Don’t pass out on me.” Eld joked.  
“Hard not to, we’re going to meet beings that look like us.”  
“Landing now.” Levi reminded. 

Erwin flipped switches, “Engines are running, speed is gradually increasing to 241 km per hour.”  
The nose of the Armored Rogue dove down, heading towards an area of water. Levi pressed the steers forward, “Fuel usage is accumulating.”  
Petra swivelled around clicking switches and pressing buttons, “Stabilizers on. Adjusters for Atmospheric pressure have been switched to automatic.”  
Oluo reached for a handle besides him, turning it, “Gravity is set to automatic. You’ll feel light for a while, so make sure you’re seated.”  
Eld and Gunther moved around swiftly and robotically, distributing injections to everyone aboard the cockpit. “Two, four, six, nine, thirteen passengers are seated.” One of the two counted aloud.  
Gradually, speed of the Armored Rogue increased as they headed towards the planet. The aircraft was invisible and was transformed to become undetected by any type of technology they have to offer. Their destination was a part of the ocean near some sort of panhandle looking mass of land. Going straight down would’ve been at least 96 kilometers , their landing spot was 241 kilometers away from them. Their route was curved about the face of the planet.  
“Erwin increase the speed to 321 kmph, the planet moves faster than we do. Let’s get a move on or our destination will be ahead of us within the hour.” Levi checked any warning signs for the engines.  
“You know how fast we can fly, you’re being hesitant. Why?”  
“Levi, there’s debris revolving about Planet 3001. You’ll have to take over.” Erwin stood up, clasping the silver-eyed male’s shoulder. Levi nodded and instantly took the blond’s place.  
He reached for the controls and leveled up the speed in intervals of 75. He had an eagle eye, swift and sharp for flying. He diverted oncoming debris, noticing how filthy it was and took notice of it being metal. It was evident they were parts of spacecraft. Didn’t know if it was from leaving the planet or entering; maybe both?  
At the moment however, he couldn’t care less as he want to avoid any unnecessary accidents from not paying attention. Soon enough, they were flying at speeds of 925 kilometers per hour. Within minutes their destination was in sight and this was when he started descending. As soon as they entered the thermosphere, controls were relinquished and autopilot kicked in; speed was decreased to avoid significant impact. It was important for the spacecraft to be set to autopilot because they couldn’t risk anything. Any unfortunate events was due to human error. Plus, everyone prefers to return home at some point. Alive.  
Levi let go of the controls and sat back, eyes widening as he observed everything. It was completely silent except for the gusts their spacecraft made from flying downwards. It was truly fascinating, everything that came before them. The sea was vast and so many shades of blue: Cyan, turquoise, and his favorite of all, Emerald. Not to mention the lights that erupted as soon as they got closer - Innumerable amounts of yellow, and white specks all over the land. It had gotten dark unlike when they were in space. They had assumed it was nighttime. It was beautiful, nonetheless.  
Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Sirens went off in Levi’s ears, causing him to jump out of his stupor as he attempted to regain control.  
“Erwin! What’s going on?!”  
The blond was pale when Levi looked towards him, “The fuel’s gone out.”  
“Shit. Shit. Shit. Petra! Turn on emergency fuel reserve.” Levi moved around swiftly, pulling on the controls towards. Erwin shut off autopilot. This was a rare occurrence, it only ever happened to them twice. This time they were prepared for this. Levi remained calm as possible, he had to. As well as the rest of his team; to retain an even-tempered front for the others. Petra was ahead of Levi, transitioning fuel usage to the emergency reserve. “It’s set, but Levi it won’t be enough. We don’t even know if they have the right elements for us to use for fuel.” Petra had a worried look, tapping on the screen to pull up their reserve. “It’s just enough for us to get to our destination. We might be a little off, but that's alright.” Levi concentrated, focusing on their new mission: Land safely. “Hanji, make sure our shield stays up.” The brunette nodded, and checked if the shield was staying up.


	4. Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a short one, leading up to their crash.   
> The next one will be in a new pov. New person. Your fave. Eren Jaeger.

"Uh.. Levi, we have a problem."  Hanji muttered.   
"Don't say what I think you're going to say, Hanj."  
The brunette gulp, and stared at the monitor, the energy to keep the shield up was decreasing. They've never encountered this kind of problem and it made everyone internally panic. Levi on the other hand, had an idea. A strange, wild idea but it was all they had.   
"I'm going to have to land it on in the terrain. Petra find any lakes or bodies of water that can hold us in. If they find it, that's fine. Oluo you erase any data aboard this ship. Erwin find all the portables and pack them into the escape pods. We're abandoning the Rogue.."  
"Yes, sir." Erwin swiftly left the cockpit.   
"Alright, Levi," Petra approached the raven. "You'll have to land 90 degrees north. There's a massive lake there, you should be fine. I'll go pack the medication and any necessary equipmen-"  
"I've already gotten it." Eld proclaimed.   
Levi was proud of his teammates, they always thought ahead. "Everyone take your seats, buckle up."  
The raven increased the speed intervals as he tracked the body of water, aiming directly for the center. He furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated.   
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ENERGY DECREASING   
Levi ignored the robotic voice. "Prepare for rough landing. Everyone to the escape pod." The raven quickly removed his seat belt, setting the aircraft to automatic, allowing it to head towards the lake. Each passenger headed out of the cockpit and towards the south wing. There were a total of 2 pods, only six would fit in an individual pod, so one of have to sit on the floor. (Kidding)

“Petra can sit on my lap, since she’s short.” Oluo winked.

“In your dreams, buttface.” The strawberry blond placed herself onto Hanji’s lap with a smirk. 

 

Levi did a head count before entering the pod. “Alright everyone, right before ArmoredRogue crashed into the lake we will eject to avoid any serious impact.” 

Everyone settled in; varying degrees of paranoia and excitement and anxiety flashed between everyone as they watched the hologram. 

TWO MINUTES TO IMPACT. PREPARE FOR ROUGH LANDING TWO MINUTES TO IMPA- 

Erwin was in the second pond, holding on to a lever that would eject his own; Mike, Eld, Gunther, Ilse, and Rike were in his pod. Petra, Oluo, Hanji, Pixis, Moblit, Levi, and Nanaba were in the first, making thirteen passengers accounted for. 

 

FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE.

 

The pods were ejected. 


	5. What in the everloving...

“It’s too late to be at Lake Mead, Eren. It’s freaking cold, too. Why now?” Armin shivered. Armin Arlert, a small intellectual blond, sat in a fishing boat not too far from the shore with his dimwitted, only currently, best friend. He zipped up his jacket, he was always easily cold, not a great quality considering how often he traveled to places. However, it was currently elevenpm and they were the only people at the lake.

“Eren? You there?” Eren Jaeger, a bright eyed college student who held the capacity for great things, or so his professors say, chose to ignore Armin in favour of looking at the night sky. He was a brash child, but also sympathetic. He matured, fortunately, and dealt with his overbearing emotions differently. He Gazed up at the stars, watching for any movement. Armin and Eren both attended Shiganshina University, a private and expensive college. However, Eren's father was a renowned surgeon and was able to pay off his tuition; he left extra costs to Eren to pay. Armin didn't need any assistance, seeing how he was a damn genius. The blond earned a fullride from scholarships, with enough to have left over money. 

“What in the world are you-”

“Shh.” Eren interrupted. “I was messing around with Marco, and not in that way no matter how cute he is, and he let me look around on his astronomy stuff. You know how that shit amazes me.”

“Point?”

“Point is, there’s apparently a meteor shower tonight, I was going to surprise my most amazing friend in the entire world with it. Since. It’s his birthday.” Eren grinned.

Armin chuckled, “Oh, Eren. You’re kind, but it’s not until tomorrow you dummy.”

The emerald eyed male froze, “Wait what?”

“It’s tomorrow.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

An exasperated expression made its way onto Eren’s face, “Fuck, man. I’m sorry.”

“It’s funny, don’t worry about it. We’ll come back tomorrow night. But for now, take me the hell back to the campus because I am cold.” The blond crossed his arms and sat patiently.

Eren snickered, “Yeah, Yeah.” He pulled on a lever and started the motor, turning it to left to head towards the shore of Lake Mead. His excitement was obviously oozing. Eren had always found space to be astonishing. It was something that they knew only a fraction of a fraction about. It was vast and never-ending.

“Hey Armin, do you think aliens exist?”

“Well, based on the idea that each star is a sun itself, brightening their own possible galaxies, then yeah, I think there’s life in some distant universe. I don’t see how there couldn’t be. You know Eren, you should become an astronomer or something.”

“Oh, totally, Armin. I could even work for NASA.” Eren snorted, yet, he didn’t completely brush off the idea.

At last, they made it to the shore of Lake Mead. A slightly dejected aura radiated over Eren, but at least Armin told him as soon as he said. The duo tied the fishing boat to a dock, and started heading towards the parking lot.

“You should take someone on a date here. You’re always here at night.” Armin nudged the brunet. Eren shrugged mindlessly, “There isn’t anyone I really like. Oh! You can take Annie here tomorrow night instead though. Oh, That’d be so cute and sweet. I can set up everything for you two.” He began to ramble aimlessly, not bothering to pay attention to Armin’s objections.

Eren suddenly halted though, staring at the ground.

“Eren? You alright? What are you loo-” The blond trailed off, glancing in Eren’s direction. Something behind them was illuminating the lake, steadily growing brighter. Armin and Eren turned around to gape at the blinding object heading towards Lake Mead.

“I though the meteor shower was tomorrow.”

“I don’t think that’s a meteor, Ere- Fuck, run.”

The duo sprinted from the boardwalk and headed towards flat ground. At the speed the object was soaring, the water was bound to cause an epic wave. The object slammed into the lake, yet there wasn’t a colossal effect; Armin guess it continued into the very depth of the water. The water level did rise, expectedly, causing the boats to ram into one another slightly. They made it to higher ground and hid behind some bushes and trees.

“You know, in movies, they usually stay behind and investigate. But that always tend to lead to absolute shit.” Eren huffed as he attempted to catch his breath.

“True, but something tells me we should stay.” Armin peeked through the bush, but couldn’t see anything. “Come on, we’ll have to be quiet.”

“If there was someone in that thing, They’d be dead.”

 

It was Armin’s turn to ignore Eren. He stood up and started to approach the shore calmly. Internally he was panicking and scared of what ever might happen, but if he was to die at least Eren was going to die, too. He looked towards the mountains and then down towards the lake, eyeing anything that could’ve been moving. Eren poked his side, “Don’t move. I heard something. Come here. Slowly.” Armin nodded, closing his eyes and allowed Eren to guide him towards the parking lot. He then felt him sit down.

“What are we doing?” He whispered.

“Shh, listen.”

 

“How in the ever loving Rose are we supposed to get back?” Rico screeched, she was obviously panicking - this was her first flight. Everyone was anxious though, luckily they had their portables.

Levi huffed, “Will you calm down, this isn’t the first time we were stranded. So shut up and be patient. Luckily we are on a planet that’s similar to ours. Atmosphere is off, but we can make do. Hanji where are we? Can you track anything?”

Hanji pointed towards a sigh, “Well, I’m assuming that says where we are, and I haven’t checked if there’s any sign of life near us. But I’ll do so now.”

 

Eren’s heart stopped beating, “Shit. Fuck. Damn. What ar- Shit. Mikasa is going to kill us. The hell am I saying, **_they_ ** might kill us.” Armin was petrified, this situation was complete off the mundane charts; this was odd, and new. It excited him **_and_ ** terrified him.

 

“Uh.. You guys.” Hanji spoke up.

 

“Oh no, they know. Oh shit. Armin, I love you. You were my best friend.”

“I never got to tell Annie how I felt.”

 

“There’s some.. Beings over..” The brunette pointed in Armin and Eren’s direction. Levi blinked, someone saw them and is currently hearing them. Do they approach? What if they’re dangerous. They shouldn’t have been talking the way they were. _Idiot move, Levi._ The raven gulped and glanced at Erwin, a look on his facing saying, _Well?_ Erwin nodded, and headed towards the bush.

 “Goodbye Armin.”

“Goodbye Eren.”

“Hello you two!” Petra popped out.

The most frightened scream came from the boys, as they hugged one another.

“Please don’t kill us.”

“Come in peace, come in peace. Take our leader if you want, he’s a psycho.”

“I’m still a virgin.”

“Hey! Calm down. Calm down.” Ilse attempted to hush the boys, “We won’t hurt you. What in the world is a virgin?”

“You two couldn’t have waited could you..?” Oluo grunted.

 

Levi snorted and glanced at the duo, from Armin and then to.. _Who is he?_

Eren was shaking, from the cold he'd say. He looked from each person, eyes finally landing on the shortest, Levi. He blinked.

“Holyfuckhe’scute.”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows, “What.”


	6. Welcome to my home

It was late, closing in on midnight, the Scouts and Eren and Armin were still in their spot, silent and staring at one another. Obviously, no one knew how to make sense of the situation, especially when The scouts weren’t expecting to make contact until a few days passed by. Eren and Armin on the other hand were internally freaking out and also amazed; they were looking, in the presence of actual extraterrestrials. From space. Another world. Obviously, as assumed and established by science fiction and the history channel, they were much more advanced than humans were. Eren kept glancing at the shorter male with the raven hair, he looked like the leader but then again, the much more taller blonde man seemed to bear a more authoritative aura. Hanji couldn’t contain her excitement and was just bubbling with questions, but she also was accustomed to be patient before asking questions to new creatures. What surprised both of them was the fact they spoke the same language. Exact same language. It was immensely odd.

Finally, Armin bravely broke the silence.

“Um. Wh-where are - How- I,” _Just start with your name, Armin, “_ My name is Armin Arlert, and this is my friend, Eren Jaeger.” He simply stated, giving a shy smile. He finally stood up, Eren followed timidly, curtly nodding.

“I’m Petra,” The strawberry blonde smiled, “This is Oluo, Gunther, Eld.” She pointed to each one respectively.

“Hanji,” the brunette grinned.

“I am Ilse, this is Rico.”

Levi chewed on his bottom lip and listened to everyone introduced themselves. They should’ve been more thoughtful before they began talking the way they did, especially in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully, the beings weren’t hostile nor seemed as if they’d be capable of doing anything rash. Still confused on why the brunet needed to mention being a virgin, what even was a virgin?

“My name is Levi,” He spoke up after Erwin, “I’m the captain of those scouts. Evidently, we aren’t from here. We won’t get into detail about how we found it, either, so don’t bother asking. We're not going to kill you if you don't give us a reason to. ” Hanji snickered.

“What do you call this realm?”

“Earth.” Eren mumbled.

“What?”

He cleared his throat, “Sorry, It’s earth. The bright blue planet.”

Ilse squeaked, they had finally put a name to this new planet. Earth. They couldn’t wait to see all the exotic creature and the way the people lived. She looked to the lake and then remembered Zackly’s order for the group to disband. They needed to cover more ground before returning home, and explore as much as they could.

 

One thing about Rose, they never conquered or annihilated planets for their own benefit. Planets were their own thing to be ran by their own established ecosystem and such. Plus, The scouts didn’t communicate with the inhabitants due certain risks, such as protectiveness and things of that nature; There were instances where they did communicate but that was because the natives were friendly and welcoming. They simply surveyed, studied, analyzed and left. Another planet to add to the charts. What was different about Earth was that there were a plethora of similarities between it and Rose. They had no problem with blending in; they had a minor doubt about speaking, what if there was a language barrier?

"Also," Spoke up Levi, "What is the date?"

Eren snorted at how formal these aliens spoke, "The year is 2017."

Everyone blinked at the two earthlings, "We.. we jumped back?" Petra gasped.

"What..? Back? What yea-"

"3015."

Erwin cleared his throat and immediately moved on from the subject.

“Do you mind helping us? We, we don’t know how to explain how or why, but we do ask, plead even that you keep our existence confidential.” Erwin spoke in his diplomatic manner causing Eren to stare at the blond. He seemed all powerful and by all means was an attractive man, and that robust voice, hot damn. He blinked and looked at Armin, not trusting his speaking abilities. They had seemed to abandon him at the moment. Armin snorted at the expression his friend bore.

“Of course, sir.” He smiled, “As long as you, with one hundred percent certainty, tell me that you’re not here to kill us, take over our planet, cause the apocalypse, or anything.”

Levi choked, why did the kid ask them that? Were they expecting it, did they look dangerous at all? “What? Of course not, we aren’t going to do anything to harm such a beautiful planet? Are you okay?” He actually looked concerned.

Ilse shared the feeling, “Are you expecting some sort of galactic war, Armin?”

Armin blinked, a breath of relief escaping him. Eren’s shoulders started shaking a bit, indicating his soon to be full on laugh episode. The brunet covered his face, fits of giggles and laughter leaving him.

“Oh God, How co-could they possibly k-kill anyone?” He snorted. They looked like a tourist group plus that one diplomatic looking fucker, Ervin? Irving? Erwin! The short one resembled a teen hitting the hipster, tumblr phase. Glasses girl definitely was a nerd of some sort, a geek - didn’t matter, she obviously reeked of intelligence; Armin and her would definitely get along. Pixis was the only old looking dude who seemed to be eccentric. They all looked like they could be college students except for Erwin, Mike, and Pixis. Who knows?

“Eren! Stop that. Everyone capable of murder.” Armin shook his head and flashed the aliens an apologetic smile.

Levi smirked, “The kid’s right, Eren, is it?” He narrowed his eyes. A groan left Erwin, who began to pinch the bridge of his nose. Eren froze, a chill running down his spine when he heard his name from the godly voice. Yes, Eren was a homo, an intense homo, no one homo-er than Eren. He was quick to find people attractive, too, he’d always end up with fleeting crushes. No surprise he’d find Levi attractive. Roseans did all the time; women and men tend to send anonymous letters to the raven. Eren knew though, he was in trouble this time with the extraterrestrial.

“Wh-what was it that you needed help with anyway?” The brunet murmured.

“Well, Eren.” Asshat did it again, “We need a place to stay. A way of living. We don’t know the currency here and we’d to learn how to obtain said currency.”

Hanji butted in, “We’ll be separating, too, how do we go about blending in and living amongst you… uh-?”

“Humans. We’re called humans.”

“Strange word.” Oluo snickered, Gunther agreed.

Armin scratched his head, “Well, right now, I’m too tired to function and it’s getting cold. Why don’t we get to our home before we decided this. Tomorrow is Saturday. We’ll discuss Saturday.” They want to travel, _How do we illegally obtain passports and oh, this is stressful, why us. Well, we’re better than anyone else. I mean I’m sure there’s friendly-_

“Armin!” Eren nudged the blond, whose eyes were locked on the ground, "Can we talk about this first?" He whispered. The blond only stared at the brunet, a questioning look on his face, as if telling him to go on.

"Are we really going to let a bunch of strangers into our home?" He led the blond a bit aways, "We don't even know if they're telling the truth?" Eren wasn't wrong, and Armin had to admit he was slightly weary about the group. He sighed and glanced up at them. The way they were acting and conversing seemed so human though. 

"You said it yourself though, they could hardly be dangerous."

"I know, but.. I mean.. movies.. and opinions. I guess if they really wanted to they could've killed us. Alright. Whatever."

Armin chuckled at his protective friend before returning to the group."

“Let’s get going, nerds. I don’t know how the hell we’re gonna get them into the car. I think Sasha is still awake though and Mikasa. They can come and help. We can say we found, people who got their shit stolen.” He pulled out his phone and began texting his sister.

Armin nodded and reached for the keys, “Alright, follow us.”

 

The group started heading uphill towards the parking lot; the Strip lights coming into view from over the mountains.

“What are those lights?” Rico awed.

“Oh, those are the Strip lights, it’s a line of hotels along a place. You lot have landed in Lake Mead, Las Vegas, Nevada. A dry terrain, hardly rains around here. It’s consistently bright every night.” Armin felt like a tour guide leading a tourist group around. He was bothered by it, at least he was helpful. Everything was still a rush though; one minute they were talking about the possible existence of life then out of the blue a bunch of human looking aliens appear before them. And they may  be the only ones who know about it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were a trio; they grew up together. They were constantly together; so inseparable that Eren and Mikasa’s mother referred to them as the Shiganshina Trio. It was a city, size similar to that of Nashville, Tennessee. When they all got accepted into Shiganshina University, Carla, Eren’s mother knew that they’d all go together - It was rare that friends stayed together for so long. Armin’s grandfather also thought it was admirable that they bore such a strong loyal, honest friendship. He treated Mikasa and Eren as if they were his own grandchildren. Mikasa had an unfortunate childhood, she arrived home one day to find her parents brutally murdered; she became an orphan. Luckily, her parents were close to the Jaeger’s, the took her with no hesitation. Despite her rough beginnings, Mikasa matured well and immensely loved. It made her strong more than anything. She briefly wanted to join the military but decided against and started investing her time into pre-law. Armin was majoring in pre-med and Eren still had a week to decide on whether or not he wanted to do Astronomy like Marco or something different, botany. Yes, botany, as in plants but nothing like Harry Potter. A part of him wanted to do something in the medical field, unsure of himself though, he leaned towards more space stuff.

 

“You two took your time.” Eren snickered, when Mikasa and Sasha came out their cars. Sasha took Mikasa’s and Mikasa took Armin’s. Three cars were just enough for thirteen people.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and approached the large group, she glanced around before raising an eyebrow at them. “Lost, you said?”

“Not lost, left.” Hanji perked up, “Our… vehicles were stolen.” She said slowly, slightly unsure. Armin nodded, “We thought we were alone but then we saw them walking around.”

Sasha peeked around Eren, eyeing the bunch. She tilted her head, they looked like foreigners.

“Well, let’s get going shall we? I’m tired, and you guys interrupted us.” She pouted before heading back towards Mikasa’s SUV. Mikasa grinned and followed after handing Armin’s his keys, “I’ll stick with Sasha.”

Armin snorted and faced the aliens. “Alright, Ilse, Rico, Pixis, Nanaba, and Oluo go with those two please. I’ll take Petra, Moblit, Eld, and Gunther.”

“I’ll take the rest. Erwin? Mike? Hanji? And Levi?” Eren led the remainder towards his car. He was so confused and slow about the entire situation. All he wanted to do was watch a meteor shower but he got stuck with a bunch Extraterrestrials that refuse to tell them where they’re from and why they’re there. This is government type, NASA shit right there. He shook his head opening the door. The four followed suite. Hanji pushed Levi forwards and towards the passenger seat making him squeak.

“Hanj, you ass.” He grunted. He started poking at the door, blinking as he was used to scanning and using his thumb to open things. Eren rolled the window down, chuckling.

“You pull that handle there. I thought you were more advanced to us in every way.”

The raven narrowed his eyes and entered the car. Eren started the engine and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Erwin cleared his throat, breaking the silence, “What are your means of identification? And how would we be able to obtain such?” Eren thought about that, _They were actual aliens, so would that make them illegal?_ While focusing on the road, he reached out towards the compartment in front of Levi, his hand brushing over his knee. The raven opened his mouth to say something but forced himself to stay silent. Eren pulled out his wallet, and handed it to Erwin.

“Take it and open it, my I.D. is the first thing you see - my picture is on it. If there’s some way you can replicate that and then some passports and birth certificates then maybe you can blend in well. Passports are necessary, you need to them to travel to other countries otherwise you can’t go. You have to pay for it as well, so I don’t know how you’re going to go about doing that without money.” Hanji took the wallet from Erwin, observing it closely. With her scanners, maybe, just maybe they’d be able to. Good thing Levi thought quick about boarding their essential items onto the escape pods. However, they had no clothes.

“How do you get clothing?” Hanji asked.

“Buying.”

“Oh, not by trade?”

“No? I mean, that was done back in the… 1800s 1700s? I don’t know. I never paid attention in my history classes. A long time ago.” Eren was very casual right then, yet, on the inside, he was screaming and wondering how in the world did he get there. What was happening? There were other beings, other worldly beings, in his car, who are dressed like humans.

“Are you really aliens? Like, this isn’t some weird thing on Prank’d right now? Jean set you up to this? Cause you look like humans, talk like us, and are even wearing the same clothing as us. No way you’re aliens. I’m being Prank’d right now. Very fucking funny, Jean.” He rambled.

Levi, completely lost, just stared at the brunet as he went on and on. What was he even talking about? What is Prank’d supposed to mean? He just wanted to be in some sort of building where he can sit and drink a nice cup of tea. That’d be fantastic right then. Humans were crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Roseans finally arrived at Eren and Armin’s apartment complex. Since they were Juniors in college, they no longer had to remain on campus. Their apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, with a nice spacious living room. Armin took a detour after arriving though, deciding they needed to stay with someone they could trust. It took plenty of persuasion, but they just didn’t have enough room for thirteen aliens. Hanji, Levi, Mike and Erwin stayed with Eren, considering they were technically the leaders, to Eren anyway.

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Eren cringed, why’d he have to say that. I’ll have some beds made for you, I don’t know who's sleeping where or when or how. But just know, I get up at 5 in the morning to run around the block so if you here fumbling around that’s just me. When I get back Armin usually has breakfast done, we will sit and eat, if you’ll eat, and discuss things. Right now this is the weirdest goddamn thing that’s ever be done to me, I’m fucking tired and want to sleep. I’ll probably forget there are aliens in our home and will scream when I see you. Do Not be alarmed.” Eren gave a curt nod, waiting for a response.

Erwin, being the respectful one, “We are grateful for your aid in this, we expected so that this was _quite_ strange for you but we thank you immensely.”

Eren smiled and scratched the back of his head, “You guys can sleep in the rooms, if one doesn’t want to share a bed, I can -”

Levi shook his head, “You’ve done enough for us, We can’t take your beds.”

“You can and you will. I am the host, I say you will, therefore you will, Le-vi.” He rolled out his name.

The brunet smirked and made his way. Hanji giggled, this was going to be swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I kinda sorta ended this abruptly, I apologize. I suck, I know. My writing is crappy, I an intense amateur. HOWEVER, I'm doing my best while juggling school writing, which is also crappy. D U A L english. so. Por favor, s'il vour plait, please please please bear with me. Feel free to correct my writing and judge me. 
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED HERE


	7. Yay,, learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and everything, but I'mjust trying to transition into the next part, where it's only the scouts and Levi, Erwin, Mike, And Hanji. The others go to other countries so they'll be rare come ups. 
> 
> French will be spoken through out the fic. So bear with me

_ What was the intoxicating smell? Why is it so mouthwatering? _ Levi made little mewls in his sleep. The unfamiliar aroma of golden brown bacon sizzling on the pan and gooey, cheesy omelettes filled the apartment. It was such a strong scent, that the whiff of it that seeped through the cracks in the door made everyone awaken. Armin and Eren were preparing breakfast; Eren hardly cooked, however it was a full house and the blond needed assistance. Light salsa music was playing in the background, it helped the morning and cooking move along. It was low enough that little thumps on the carpet could be heard. 

“Good morning, meine kleinen Außerirdische.” Eren beamed causing his dimples to show. Levi couldn’t help but feel the corner of his mouth twitch. The brunet’s smile was contagious, it even made Erwin grin. 

Hanji bounced, “Bonjour!” She sat herself onto one of the barstools, the three males following her actions. She squealed as the stool spun, “Oh! It spins! How extraordinary!” 

Armin paused, “You speak French?”

“You mean Rosean, the second most spoken language on our planet.” 

“Um, no, that’s .. That is French.”

Eren tilted his head as he faced the group, that was fucking weird. No way they’re aliens, they spoke yet another language of Earth. This time European. 

“Parlez-vous français?” He poked, it was probably one of the few phrases that he knew from French 1 in high school. He’d be sure to brush up. 

“Oui, Je..” Levi paused, “Non, Je parle rosean.” He furrowed his eyebrows, what was this kid talking about? So far it seemed more similarities are piling up , Hanji was sure to take note. Obviously, everyone was confused with the languages, and the physical attributes being the exact same. 

“Let’s just keep speaking English for now, then.” 

“So, you’re.. Roseans?” Armin placed plates in front of each guest.

Levi winced, the let that slip? He sighed, “Yes, our planet is called Rose.” He got homesick as he began to describe their home. “It’s like yours, except the land looks more gentle with the warm shades of pink that adorn the land. Magnificent flowers on every coastline, of every shade you can imagine. The ocean is..” Levi paused, feeling an intense stare on him from Eren. He returned the gaze, suddenly getting lost in the human’s eyes. It resembled their sea. “The ocean it’s absolutely beautiful. You couldn’t capture its essence from a painting. The grand mixtures of luminous emerald and radiating azure.”

A subtle yet not so subtle cough came from the left of Levi, bringing him back to reality. The raven flushed an adorable shade of red as he looked down from where he was briefly staring. “Yeah, our world is pretty great.” He finished. Eren smiled wholeheartedly, he knew what it felt like to get lost in your thoughts as you spoke of something you loved. It was how he felt about the stars and the universe. 

“Well, you all should dig in.”

“Dig in what?” Mike looked around.”

“Oh, that means, ha, that means just to eat. It’s a phrase we use.” Armin brushed it off. He couldn't help the slip of chuckles though. 

 

As soon as everyone cleared their plates, they took their seats in the living room. Hanji bouncing about on the couch, snickering at how the cushion felt under her. It was different from their wood furniture. Only their bed contained cushion. 

“So, we need to discuss how you’re going to do things and what you will be doing? I know you’re hesitant with information but as you can see we’re just as weirded out by this as you might be.” Armin nodded, content with his opening.

“Yeah,” Eren continued, “This was kinda sudden, you all appear out of nowhere and now we are literally the only ones that know you exist from other places. Aliens exist.”

“Okay, why do you keep calling us aliens? What in the world is an alien?” Levi huffed, it sounded offensive. 

“Aliens are just creatures, beings, from another universe, planet, basically place that isn’t Earth.” Armin explained, he took notice of the offended tone Levi had. “By all means, it depends on the person who says it if it’ll have a negative connotation.” 

Erwin wanted to move on however, “I think it’d be more important if we discussed how to do things. We need to separate and explore and I’d like to know how my crew would go about doing that.” Again, with the diplomatic, authoritative persona. 

Eren scrunched up his face, not really knowing how he could just obtain passports and IDs. He ran his fingers through his hair, aggravated with the situation. Why did it have to be them that got stuck with a bunch of aliens on a mission? Did the universe suddenly decide he had an important role in life at the ripe old age of 21? Because this was the only most arduous thing to ever hit him in the face.  Nonetheless, it wasn’t like they had anything else to help them, or anyone for that matter. 

“Alright, Earth 101 it is.” He clapped his hands. “I will break down the most simple things, and we will find a way to get your passports and IDs.”

Hanji leaped out of her seat, “No worries, I had gotten that taken care of. I just need to get them to everyone. Now, if you could help us with the travelling and such, that’d be good. Also the money making. Language barriers. Yadayada” The brunette spoke quickly, eyes glinting from excitement. 

“Well, first things first. Who is staying in America?”

“America?”

“This will be a while.” Eren groaned. 


	8. Adventure time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooot, Update from me. ~
> 
> So unimportant stuff but if you'd like :  
> I'm on tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capitanswann  
> Instagram - capitanswann
> 
>  
> 
> MORE IMPORTANT : I'm in school, I am also a senior, So that means I'm super busy, plus I have dual classes and what not. 
> 
> I know I'm an intense amateur at writing fics, but If anyone can help edit and proofread for me, that'd be some intense help for me. 
> 
> Beta, I think? Or Even help me write it, with options and ideas, I take ideas. ~
> 
> pretty please and thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a big sufferer of writers block too, so this would be a lot of help.
> 
> Merci Beaucoup, Maraming Salamat, Mucho Gracias. ~

Eren’s P.O.V.

  


It had taken us approximately one week and a half to explain the basics of Earth. Planetary defense even slipped up, which gave our guests a bit of anxiety. 

  


This entire time, the intense weight of the fact that we were  _ not  _ alone in the universe started to fall up me. We were being watched and I had no idea if I was terrified or comforted by it. We wouldn’t die alone but then again, who’s to say that some random force from space decided to kill us? Obviously, the aliens, I mean, Roseans weren’t going to. They explained that they were only here to observe. Hanji was very enthusiastic as she animatedly explain the aspects of The Scouts job. I admired them, and also pitied them. 

  


I briefly wondered if Levi had a family back home, or a girlfriend, maybe a boyfriend. Not that it would have mattered. I find it to be an odd subject, mixing of species. Now, that sounded weird. I couldn’t help it though, he was insanely attractive. His eyes especially, the light grey that seemed to have sparkled, unless he was irritated. Not that I was paying attention to his eyes every time he talked, or anything. 

  


I heard The front door creaked, they were back. In the span of a week we managed to obtain passports for every single one of them. It felt illegal, shit, It  _ was _ illegal. Armin and I shouldn’t have been involved in this nonsense, but it also felt right. I trust that they wouldn’t, you know, kill us and everyone else on earth. I guess one could say that was blind trust yet even Armin trusted them. Armin drove them to see off Ilse, Pixis, Rico, Moblit, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, and Petra off to different countries. Hanji wasn’t so enthusiastic about Petra leaving her  behind, which was okay since I brought up skype. The thing about these people, were that they were weirdly quick with learning. I guess you’d have to be to be an intensely advanced species and you know, explore the universe. I mean for fuck’s sake, they’ve found tons of other planets. We really weren’t the only ones in the universe and it was starting to give me an existential crisis. We would still have to help them every step of the way, by texting. 

  


“Hey Eren, studying?” Armin dropped his book bag in the kitchen. Levi and Hanji entered the room as well and plopped themselves down on two chairs near me. 

“Yeah, for organic chemistry. Which may I remind everyone, that it’s a pain in the ass.” He groaned, and shut the book. “Have you guys turned in applications?” 

Levi nodded and tapped his fingers on the table, I looked towards him; he looked tired. I’m betting on homesickness. I quickly changed the subject. A smile formed upon my face as an idea popped in my head, “We should go out, and do something. You’ll have to get used to everything and there’s no better way than to explore the city.” Hanji jumped on the subject about as quick as I did, “Yes, oh yes. Definitely, I get to observe people in action.” Now, considering we lived in the desert, there wasn’t much to do. And we were just now starting junior year of college which meant that Fall Break wasn’t anytime soon. I groaned internally at that, I was hoping to take them out of the state, maybe California. I have no doubt that they’d enjoy the beaches - although, I’m certain Florida has better beaches, more clear waters, sparkling and clean sandy beaches. That was just my opinion though. 

My love for the ocean is more than likely inherited. As a family, my dad, mom, Mikasa and I would take long vacations to Pensacola Beach, Of course Arming would tag along ; God, it was beautiful. You could see into the shore, yes it was that clear. The ocean had an emerald glint, It was as if you were diving into a jewel. 

  


“Eren? Were you listening to anything I just said?” Armin stood across the table, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. “Sure.” I smiled innocently. I heard a snort from my left, “Something funny, Levi?” My grin turning into a snarky one. “Oh no, Eren, not at all.” It has only been a week, yet, an unofficial official friendship has formed between Levi and me. Sarcasm and light banter was exchanged numerous of times. Armin teases me, saying I like the alien. I bit my tongue, I should probably stop calling them alien - it had a negative connotation to it. I hummed and glanced at Levi once again. He really was, is such an attractive man… Rosean. 

  


Rosean, After a rose, perhaps? 

  


“Eren!” I jumped, “Armin.” I puffed my cheeks. “Yes, I’m listening, I’m listening.” My cheeks grew rosy (How appropriate) as I realized I had been caught staring at Levi. Damn him for being such a beautifu- Moving on. I focused on the blond before me, who had a knowing look in his eyes. “How may I help you, munchkin?” He rolled his eyes, “I was thinking we could all go down to Shiganshina Plaza. They actually know how to socialize with other humans, might as well go into a bigger crowd. If you had been paying attention instead of ogling at the wall, then you’d know they all agreed.” 

“Hm?” Eren ducked as Arming threw a paper towel tube at him, “I was kidding, Goodness, Let’s go. Damn.” I stood up and stretched. I don’t know how long I had been sitting but my ass was sore from it. “Erwin and Mike?” I looked around. Hanji whistled as she tied up her brown locks. “Already headed down” She giggled, “They were here a minute ago, but you were too busy.. Admiring.” She patted my back, a little too hard causing me to grunt. The dark flush had managed to sneak its way back onto my face as she brought up my blunder. “Alright, what ever, let’s get going people.” I mumbled walking towards the door.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Levi’s P.O.V.

  


That kid really wasn’t the type to be discreet. It was kind of obvious he found me to be attractive. A smirk formed on my face as I watched his fumble with the keys, trying to lock the door. I, by all means, wasn’t a cocky person but it was quite funny watching Eren. I shoved my hands into my pockets and made my way towards the elevator. 

  


It has been an all out strange experience for me being on Earth. It didn’t take long to find out that the only thing we had in common with the humans was appearance and behavior. Everything else, was entirely different. It wasn’t one government to decide what to do amongst all islands like ours, it was each land mass had differing ideas of how to govern a society. Granted, we had wars every now and then on Rose, It was still pretty easy to resolve after a few conferences and treaties and laws were altered. Here, It was chaotic. Power was the currency, even if there was tangible papers they referred to as dollars. Petra and the others were advised to be careful with how they acted. It made me tense but I knew my scouts knew how to take care of themselves. This wasn’t the first mission where we’ve separated. 

  


I’ve been on worse planets though, I suppose. There was one where the inhabitants ate the weaker creatures. If that was their idea of survival of the fittest I wanted nothing to do with it. 

  


The humans were slow on advancing their technology. It was due to hesitance and fear of the unknown. It was honestly a risky move what we did, trusting our lives onto two random humans. They’ve proved to be honest though and trustworthy. I would not want to have to kill those two. Especially the cute one. Ithe makes me wonder what would have occurred if we ran into other types of humans.

  


“What’s this plaza?” Hanji questioned as we entered the elevator. Armin perked up, “It’s just a series of stores that lead to the mall. The mall being, well, it’s like a colossal store made up of mini ones.” Eren nodded, “There’s food, clothing, toys, etcetera.” 

“I still can’t believe you guys don’t trade. Wouldn’t that be easier, No worrying about inflation.” Hanji tapped her chin. “Technically, currency was supposed to make this shit easier.” Eren grunted. The irony. 

  


We finally made it to the car, considering what Eren told me about how currency worked and how insanely expensive shit was, I had to ask how the afforded all the things they had. Eren only laughed at me, which slightly aggravated me. “My mom and dad help me and Armin out a lot, though my dad has kind of always favoured allowances. However, Since I’m pursuing astronomy and Armin is into neurology, he doesn’t mind helping us as long as we work, too.” It was good that they had assistance. I wonder how family values are in this planet. Obviously, every country is different. And they had their religions. I don’t even want to get into that entire shitstorm. 

Ah, since I’ve been here,  I’ve absorbed Eren’s vocabulary. Along with the long list of profanities that came along with it. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sat myself in the passenger seat. Hanji, Erwin, and Mike made it a thing to make sure I would always sit, what did Eren call it, Oh yeah,  _ shotgun. _ Which was also a weapon, So I haven’t a clue how that could possibly correlate with seating arrangement. I rolled my eyes at the taunting smirks and snickers that came from the back of Eren’s SUV.

  


“You know, I know you’re all like, kinda old..” Eren began.

“We’re only in our late twenties.” Mike interrupted, evidently offended. 

“Oh? Never mind then.” He grinned as he rolled the windows and turned on the music. 

_ I bleed it out just to throw it away, just to … _

  


“Then, you guys certainly wouldn’t mind my music.” He flashed a stupid toothy grin at me and winked. Damn it, why did he have, nope. Not going there. Eren sped up as he drove up the ramp towards the highway. I was used to such speeds, we went faster on more than one occasion. I sighed, starting to feel melancholic. I missed The ArmouredRogue, Hopefully no one would find it, I planned on returning to fix that ship or Zackly could send us reinforcements. 

  


“Do you guys know how long you plan on staying on Earth?” Armin spoke up, pulling me out of my reminiscence. I awaited Erwin to answer, but by the silence I could tell everyone was unsure. “Our commander explained that he wanted us to remain here for some time. To study and what not. It’s not normal for two species to look alike and have their planets also appear to be similar.” Erwin chose his words carefully, I could tell. "That's true." Eren hummed.

  


I ran my fingers through my black locks, It was true that we didn’t know how long we’d have to stay, I guess until we hear from headquarters. I turned my head to look at Eren who had been silent for some time. I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed his expression seemed distressed. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I refrained. Instead I returned my attention to the passing objects as we rode towards this Plaza.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The size of the plaza and mall baffled me. Truly, it must’ve taken some great engineering and architects to designs such a spectacular building. The plant life that adorned the grounds were exotic, to us anyway - Specks of violets, rose, golden yellows, and bright oranges amongst bushes. Trees that I’ve only seen near such buildings appeared, “Palm trees” They were called. And many others, ones that resembled needles and held coney fruit. Though, it was brought to my attention they were just seeds. Nonetheless, it was all so much to take it. 

  


“You all must be tourists.” A female passed by, eyes zoning in on me. I raised an eyebrow, was she looking at me or all of - nope, she was definitely looking at me. Hanji squealed, it wasn’t our first human interaction, but it was the first in an immensely crowded place such as this. We had yet to go to this Strip Eren and Armin constantly ramble excitedly about. Apparently we weren’t ready for that. 

  


Hanji butted in, and I wished she hadn’t. “By the way you’re looking at Levi, you seem to have intentions of mating. Is it normal to be so open about it? I mean I guess Eren is open about his affections but you have that odd, lustful look in your eyes. Isn’t that supposed to kept in pri-”

“Hanji!” I facepalmed, the girl was obviously embarrassed and shocked by what just happened.

“I-I’m going to go.” She awkwardly made her way. 

Behind me, Eren was chuckling. “Wow, That was a bit extreme. And I’d like to state here and now, I only find Levi attractive, thank you, before you start a spiel about how I wish to  _ mate _ .” Ouch, that shouldn’t have bothered me as much as it did. I snorted, “Like I would be your mate anyway.” 

“Damn it Levi,” Erwin whispered. I glanced at Eren from the corner of my eye, he bit his lip, gnawing on it even. He began to snicker. For a moment, I thought, he actually was… hurt?

  


Armin clasped his hands together, “Alright, everyone, Let’s begin this tour. And Hanji? No more odd, personal questions.”

“D’accord, Armin.” Hanji pouted and followed the short blond. I shook my head as we moved along. 

  


This plaza was really beautiful, I wonder how much time and money was put into creating this place. I looked about, taking in all the innumerable amounts of people surrounding us. There were children with their parents, groups of adolescents, even elderly people. They all wore different styles of clothing and hair, so many emotions. It was like you could read their feelings right off of their faces. Body language was always an amazing thing - it provided you with the most simple to intricate details of a person. There would be a lot to learn. Just like back home, there were people who had different dialects and skin colors and hairstyles, it was a matter of where you were located on the planet. 

  


Hanji started jumping up and down, all the while making noises. “Oh, Eren! What are those?” She pointed towards a vendor, and a sign that read, “Wetzel’s Pretzels?” I looked towards Eren, also curious. He simply pulled out his wallet, “Why don’t we find out?”  Inside the glass case was about nine twisted bread, It looked baked. I’m guessing it was food.

Armin chuckled, “Oh, we might be spending a lot today.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Today was extremely eventful. I’ve never walked so much in a single day, or seen so many items in one place just readily available. And,  _ apparently _ , they only do tailoring for rich people. Or important things. Everything is one size fits all - granted, we have that back home, but tailoring was also readily available. What in the everloving fuck.  _ C'est stupide. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être simple? _

The two really did spend quite a bit of money, and all for us. Guilt hung over me, we had clothes but it wasn’t enough. We also didn’t have any means of making money. Yet. There was a pile of bags in the back of the SUV, filled with clothes upon clothes. I questioned Eren if there were any cheaper items somewhere else. All I got from Eren was a, “Oh, yeah. A walmart, Target, Kmart. Decent prices and decent clothes.” Why not there, you ask? Oh, because he wanted the best for us. 

I shook my head as I leaned my head back on the seat rest. We had been there for approximately 6 hours. It was currently 7:30 pm. 

  


Overall, it was a gratifying experience, we also finally were able to interact appropriately with the humans without seeming overwhelming. I will never get over the whole ordeal with Hanji. 

  


“You okay, Levi? Tired?” Eren hummed, keeping his eyes on the road. These seat belts were constraining; it aggravated me. “I’m alright, I’ve just never been in something so extravagant. Our technology makes everything more simple and easy.” I yawned. "There are places similar to your mall though, but it'seems hardly that colossal.' 

“Awesome and No doubt. We aren’t quite there yet. So. Bear with us.”

I chuckled, glancing over at Eren. The dim yellow lights that passed over us every few seconds gave me a decent glimpse of his face. The outline of his cheeks, and the button nose and wow, his eyelashes were long and curl in the most dainty like way. I really can’t help but notice his beauty, honestly he’d be recognize as an Adonis on Rose. I bit my lip and turned away from him. These feelings weren’t technically normal for me, especially outside of home. Not like I ever fancied anyone on Rose anyway. I huffed,  _ They sure did want me though. _ Petra told me to never let that get to my head. I didn’t. I hardly looked towards any of them. I was picky I suppose. 

  


Yet, this.. This human, next to me with the golden tan skin, lean and oozed royalty. I just wanted to - nope. A slow sigh left me as I shut my eyes. It’s only been a week and a half and I’m fawning after some kid. 

  


“I repeat, are you sure you’re okay?” Eren snapped me out of my thoughts. I gave a curt nod and a weak smile, I really didn’t feel like looking at the brunet. 

  


It wasn’t long before we made it home, or to their home. Our temporary place. I don’t know how long we’d be able to stay there. I didn’t want to run their, ah, what was it, oh yeah, Bills. It was godawful. Electricity, Water, I mean I guess I understand. That isn’t their water or electric. But, these humans are literally paying to drink, what’s up with that. Based on this nonsense, they’ll soon have to pay for air, too. Can one imagine? 

  


“ _ Votre air coûte 5,99 aujourd'hui.”  _

  


I chuckled to myself which threw Eren off, “Um, okay?” I heard him mumble. He parked the car on his designated number, 104. He had to explain to us that he lived in an Apartment, Kyojin Heights, a shared building meaning other tenants resided within. Useless information, I found it pretty neat though. 

  


“Alright, Let’s get all these bags. I’m glad we had a spare room, and plus, I can always just stay over at Mikasa’s or Annie’s house.” Ah, yeah, the short blonde who Armin is heavily infatuated with. I wonder how mating went here. Was it like ours, because if it was like ours I might run a blood test on one of the two. 

Eren snickered, “Oh yeah, I’m sure Annie would  _ love _ to have you stay over, Armin.” The blond began to sputter and I’m fairly certain I just watched him transition through every shade of red and pink. That was the most entertaining thing I’ve seen so far. 

  


Everyone took a set of bags and made their way to the tenth floor. Finally inside, every one, even Hanji, just fell onto the couch. No one moved. I, on the other hand, was taking off my shoes to relieve my feet from their prison. I moved slowly towards the kitchen. 

“Anyone want some tea, tell me now.”

A unison of “Yes’s” came from the living room. I set a kettle upon the stove to allow the water to boil. Soon enough, it started to whistle. I played around with the tea tray, watching it rotate before my finger landed on Earl Grey. I never liked it without sugar and I’m guessing no one else did either. 

  


“Your teas are ready, and the cream is on the counter.” I entered the living room and sat down onto the rocking chair. I took a tentative sip, after blowing of course. The warm sensation was that similar of a hug. I made a small hum of satisfaction and closed my eyes. I scrunched my face up when I felt an intense stare. I opened my eyes and looked in the general direction. Eren. 

I raised an eyebrow, “Can I help you, Jaeger?” 

The brunet blinked, and shook his head, “No, sorry, I was just, you look so calm and… um… Sated.”

“Thanks.”  I turned my attention towards the windows. 

  


Erwin and Mike returned after some while. “Thank you for the tea.” Mike sat down, and took a few sips. “It tastes better with the vanilla in it. We don’t have vanilla on Rose.” He sounded disappointed. “Maybe I can take a bean and plant it.” Erwin slowly spoke. 

“I’m sure you could.” Armin beamed, “You’d have to buy it though, I don’t quite know where.”

“Some random Island. Online.” Eren hummed. “We need to teach you all how to drive. I think at night would suffice. So, what job did you apply for.” 

"French professor. Barista. I-”

“Whoa, what. I’m pretty sure you need a degree to teach.” Armin interrupted. 

Hanji nodded, “I made one, not that hard.” 

“How’d you get your hands on-”

“On the wall of some classroom, when you took us to the University , I took it down and scanned and stuff.”

“That’s illegal.”

“Eh, We know Rose, I mean French, all the formalities, informalities. Sinian or English is fairly easy to us, too. We understand the concepts, conjugations, all that stuff. Language rules.” Levi shrugged, “And when I looked, pays pretty damn well.” 

  


Eren pouted, it wasn’t fair but we were more advanced and therefore knew plenty more than they did. I could help him improve his french if he liked. 

  


“I guess it’s okay, I just, there are people who studied hard.” Armin mumbled but then blinked, “And you can help improve their French.” He smiled and moved on from the subject. “I’m going to be staying at Annie’s tonight. So, you all have fun. Don’t forget to wake up tomorrow morning, classes.” He patted the brunet on the back.  Eren rolled his eyes, “I’m the babysitter now, aren’t I?” 

“Hey! We aren’t babies!” Hanji whined, sipping on her tea. I snorted and threw the pillow behind me at her. 

“Are you sure, cause you certainly act like an overgrown child.” I murmured from behind my cup. 

“You’re just a big old meaning, Leviiii.” 

Eren choked on his tea, “If we wanted to use grown up terms, asshole would be appropriate.”

I narrowed my eyes at the brunet, "Me battre, Jaeger."

“Eren! Don’t you dare teach them how to swear!” Armin called out as he exited the place. Eren snorted, "What does it matter? Levi already curses like a sailor." A what. 

  


“I guess it’s just us now.” Erwin set his tea down. 

At that moment, Hanji jumped up and down, “Oh! Oh! Eren! Eren! Petra’s calling how do I -”

“Press the green button.” He simply said, opening a cabinet with a bunch of mini boxes inside.

“DVDs.” Mike reminded me, he probably could tell I was confused. I mouthed a Thank You, and turned back towards Hanji. She was talking animatedly to Petra, both already having mouthfuls to share with each other. It was endearing. Those two have been revolving around eachother since they met, and still haven’t mustered the courage to ask one another out or anything. It’s just passing flirts, suggestive messages, innuendos, and mishaps. I was getting damn tired of it,  _ Just fuck already, damnit. _

  


“L-Levi?” Erwin raised a quizzical brow at me. Mike was trying really hard to not laugh, making his mustache twitch. Why were they looking at me funny? Hanji suddenly wasn’t talking anymore and I could hear Petra in the distance asking all sorts of questions, such as what does  _ fuck _ mean. 

My eyes widened from realization, “Did - Did I say that out loud?” Blood rushed to my face making me intensely warm.  A loud cackle came from Eren, taking me by surprise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let that out. C-Carry on.” 

“That makes me wonder what else goes on in that pretty head of yours.” Eren taunted. 

_ Pretty, eh? _ “Shut up, bright eyes.” I scoffed; I wanted to throw myself off the balcony from Embarrassment.

  


“Bright eyes, hm?” Erwin smirked, placing an arm around Mike’s shoulder. I followed the movement with a raised eyebrow. He blinked before smoothly removing it. So, everyone’s with someone. Why are there so many gays. 

“Shut up.”

“And when did you get so perverse and into profanity?”

“I don’t know, it relieves me of my frustration.”

“I’m sure other things can relieve you of that.”

“Not sexual, shitwin.”

“There it is again.”

“I can’t help it. It’s my third language now. And after hearing the kid do it so much, It stuck.” I shrugged. 

“I’m not a kid thanks.” Eren butted in. 

“You’re younger than me.”

“Okay then, old… alien.”

“I’m still a man. A rose man.”

“Old Rosean. Who looks like a man.”

“I’m a male, therefore I am a man.”

“I think therefore  I am.” The brunet flashed his stupid toothy grin. What was that even supposed to mean.

He placed himself on the seat across from me and held a remote in his hand. 

“We’re going to watch The Hobbit.” He smiled widely, kind of threw me off. An excited glint in his eye appeared. I’m guessing this was his favorite thing or whatever. 

“Alright, everyone. Shh, and enjoy.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eren's P.O.V. The Hobbit never ceased to amaze me. It always managed to pull me into its unnecessary cliff hanger. I shut off the DVD and yawned. It was probably around 11. A snore made me jump reminding me that I wasnt alone. I looked towards the couch to see Mike and Erwin all cuddled up against eachother. How those two tall blonds managed to fit on there, I'll never know. Hanji wasn't anywhere to be seen, So I assumed she had gone to sleep in either the Guest room or Armin's. "I'm still awake," Levi's groggy voice scared me, but yet, it was super adorable how sleepy he sounded. I walked over to the raven. "Why don't you go to bed, everyone else has. You can sleep in the guest room, I promise the sheets are clean." He rolled his eyes at me, mumbling at "Shut up, Jaeger." I smiled lazily and admired the raven for a little. The urge to run my fingers through his silky looking locks was growing within me. Levi looked up at me, those shining grey eyes bore into mine. They were so heavenly to look at, full of life and knowledge. I just wanted to learn about everything he knew. Though, behind the beauty and intelligence, I noticed a hint of pain and.. loss? I shook my head and turned towards the hallway. "We should really get to bed, I have class in the morning." I sighed. I heard Levi shuffle in the chair. "Y-Yeah, Let's." He murmured. I walked down the hallway, and into the guest room. "Good night, Levi." "Bonne nuit," Levi hummed, "Mes yeux brillants.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est stupide. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être simple? : This is stupid. Why can't they just make it simple?
> 
> “Votre air coûte 5,99 aujourd'hui.”: Your air costs 5.99 today.
> 
>  
> 
> Me battre, Jaeger" : Fight me, Jaeger.


	9. Driving 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned.

_ Why is this happening to me? No scratch that, how was this happening to me. I was burning in a gratifying way, heat pooling every and my body beyond sensitive. No doubt my face was flushed from what Eren and I were doing.  _

_ “Ahh, E-Eren..” It was way too soon for us to be doing such a lewd thing, yet every inch of me was yearning to be touched.  _

_ “Yes, Levi?” He purred, my name rolled smoothly from his lips; It made me melt and it made it more difficult to stop. The worst of it all, I couldn’t see a thing he was doing. This stupid blindfold in the way of admiring his deliciously toned body. I bit my lip, regretting the fact I agreed to it. _

_ Something heated and wet traced the side of my neck making me elicit a small mewl. Was that his.. Was that his, it was his tongue.  _

_ “Levi..” He all but moaned my name.  _

_ “Yes..?” _

_ “Je Te Veux.”  _

_ “Je t'appartiens.” _

 

_ “ _ Levi!” Eren’s voice started to die down forming into a more annoying squeal. “Oh Levi! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!” My eyes blinked open, a groan just pouring from me. It was Hanji who opted to pull me from my sweet, sweet dream. I shifted around a bit, digging myself deeper into the asylum that was the blankets. I blinked for a bit, feeling a little more heavier than usual, between my l- Oh Mon dieu. Why Me. Why now? Oh no. And Hanji.

 

“Levi, come on wake up. Your breakfast is going to get cold, and I have to go in a while.” Eren spoke softly through the door. That surely didn’t help. His voice was undeniably raspy indicating he was still tired. It was doing wonders on my body. I shook my head, I had to make this, this thing go away. It was just too much. I rolled onto my stomach, which unfortunately resulted in a way more than inappropriate grunt. 

“Fuck.”

“Are- Are you okay in there?” Eren knocked. “Do you need me to -”

“No! No! I just got tangled. I’m going to shower real quick while you, yeah. I’ll be back.” 

“Um, okay.” I heard the shuffle of feet across carpet and blew a breath of relief. It was way to soon to even be having these thoughts. This was out of the norm for me, never in my life have I ever had a wet dream. They suddenly spring upon me just because of some random human that I’ve met. It’s only been a damn week and a half. And rose knows, how long I’d have to endure this torture. Maybe I after I get hired by some person It’ll distract me from these thoughts. 

 

Could I even let that happen between me and a human? The act of intercourse? I ran my hand through my hair in exasperation.

 

Anyways, Time for that much needed shower. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren’s P.O.V

 

“Where’s Levi?” Hanji came bounding towards the kitchen. I placed Levi’s plate in the microwave to keep it hot incase he takes a while. Something told me he wouldn’t be “real quick.” Morning wood wasn’t abnormal, unless it was to a Rosean. Then that’d be funny. I highly doubt that. 

“He said he’d be in the shower.” That brought me to a different subject that I had been curious since last night. Mating. They called it mating, and we called it sex. Fucking. Doing the do. The birds and the bees. A bit - okay, no more. 

“Hey Hanji?”

“Yeaas?” She was probably shoving food into her mouth just then.

“What is mating exactly on Rose?”

“Oh ho ho,” She snickered. I’m pretty sure I’m going to regret this.

“It’s not too far from yours. Maybe a little different. Maybe a little odd.” She hummed. I took a sip of my coffee and turned around to face her. Hanji had a knowing twinkle in her eyes. If I’m being honest here, I was just asking to sate my curiosity, but there’s no doubt in my mind that everyone knows I have formed a thing for Levi the RoseMan. 

“You see Eren. We all have the same genitalia as you humans.” Oh God. “All for the same reasons. However, unlike here. There’s a slight chance for some males to get pregnant. It isn’t natural of course, we’ve just evolved that way due to some strange experiments in the past. Like, Mike, he might be capable of it. Maybe even Erwin or Levi.”

“How would that even work?”

“Have you heard of alpha and omega dynamics?” Hanji set her orange juice down. 

“Sure.”

“Well, there’s this small pouch like organ within the male’s body, some part past the anus.”

How was she comfortable talking about this and eating at the same time? 

“It’s capable of holding a baby, sort of like the womb. However, the only way to remove the infant is by surgery.” She muttered. “It’s a very complicated subject, and it’s still somewhat rare. That percentage will change the more we evolve though.” She waved it off, this was all obviously casual conversation to her. 

I contemplated over what she told me, “So, what would happen if humans and roseans mixed.”

At this Hanji choked on her food. “Oh, dear, you sure jump on things quick, Eren. I haven’t a clue. Do you plan on banging the shorty?”

It was my turn to choke, “I- I was just curious, Hanji. My statement was pretty clear yesterday.” I wiped my mouth. 

 

“What statement?” I jumped, Levi finally appeared after some time. I smirked into my cup, that was totally a real quick shower. The raven sat upon one of the stools, a shameful looking hiding in his eyes.

“What took you so long, Levi?” I grinned as I got his food. 

“I, uh, Thank you, I fell asleep in the shower.”

“That nothing at all like you, you two have a good night?” Hanji wiggled her eyebrows.

“Shut the fuck up, Hanj.” Levi nudged her a bit roughly, “And, we ended up going to be around eleven or whatever.”

“Oh, you finished the movie. I gave up.”

“Did you not like it?” I pouted, everyone loved the Hobbit.

“I couldn’t stay awake, aww, don’t look upset. I liked it. It reminded me of home. With all the animals, and royal attire.”

“Royal? I expected lab coats and monotone styles. Lots of white and blacks and simple colors.” I tilted my head. I really did, when you think of extraterrestrials you have this cliche idea of how they’d look and what not. Definitely not the attire of the Victorian Age. 

 

“What else did you expect from aliens?” Levi took a sip of his tea. I cleared my throat and thought of a way to describe my stereotyped idea - could you even say stereotype, I didn’t even know aliens actually existed up until about a week ago. 

“I expected stocky, short-”

“You got short.”

“Shut up Hanji.” Levi flicked the brunette.

“Intensely green skin, enlarged black eyes, small mouths, nostrils,” I looked at their expressions, “Yeah, no nose, just, you know,” I pushed up my nose to resemble the snout of a pig, “Nostrils. No hair. Don’t give me that look. “Big ass heads, tiny necks, and really skinny bodies. Always nake-”

“Okay stop, where did you even get that image from?” Levi spat out, obviously offended, “We haven’t even met this kind of extraterrestrial from all our travels. The Hell?”

I pulled out my phone and quickly typed in Aliens before shoving the image to their faces. 

 

“Are you serious?” Levi placed his face in his hands, shaking his head. He started shaking and I, for a minute, thought he was going to explode, when I heard the smallest snort come from him. He tossed his head back and bouts of laughter just spilled and spilled from the raven.

Hanji bit her bottom lip to bite back any cackles but even she couldn’t hold it in. I just stared at them, stumped. I looked down at my phone to make sure I was indeed showing them an alien, and it was. It was a green little dude. 

 

I huffed and typed in something else. This should make them stop laughing. 

“Here, you guys look at this one then.” Levi glanced up at me, giggling and wiping away tears.

His eyes went unexpectedly wide at the image, “What in the everloving fuck is that monstrous thing?”

On the screen was an Alien, from the movie with Sigourney Weaver, a legend to me. 

I shrugged, “An Alien.” I leaned forward and rested my chin on my palm, a sadistic smile on my face. We were definitely going to watch that movie later on, before they leave.

 

My heart cried out at that thought. I pushed myself off the counter and breathed in. They’d have to leave at some point. For some reason, I didn’t like the thought of that happening. If they were going to stay longer in the future, I’d sure as hell end up with an even stronger attachment to all of them. Hanji was eccentric and hyper but she’s grown on me. Especially on Armin, I expected as such since they were both so insanely intelligent. Erwin has this father complex about him, he was approachable and held so much advice. You could trust him with anything. And God, did those eyebrows make me laugh like nothing else could. Mike, man he was peculiar as fuck. He’d stand by and sniff me or anyone and just get the emotions and feelings and everything. He was like a freaking dog. I thought it was the funniest thing. 

When he did it to Levi, he’d snap and start punching the taller man. 

 

Levi, I don’t want to get started on Levi. He was an entire subject on his own. I’ve developed feelings for the roseman. He wasn’t as talkative as the others, but he still spoke. He wasn’t as hyper as Hanji or even approachable. He was an enigma and I loved it. It made me want to discover all the mysteries that he held within. I wanted him to open up, in more ways than one. Last night, I felt like he there was something that was eating him up. Of course, I wouldn’t pry but It bothered me the entire night. 

 

The point was, I wouldn’t be ready for them to leave at all, and when they did, would there still be contact between all of us. 

 

Speaking of which, they’re going to have to meet our friends at some point. I was not prepared for that in anyway. There needed to be a believable story other than them being lost. They had been in our home for more than a week. Living with us. The Bills were going to raise but nothing Armin and I couldn’t handle. I’d just have to think of a way to explain the sudden increase to my dad. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a long sip of my coffee.

 

Levi snapped me out of my thoughts and stresses, “You good there? And don’t you have a class or something?” I glanced at the clock, he was right, I needed to get going.  I smiled at him, “Will you guys be alright?  You all know how to work your phones?”

Hanji nodded, “We’ll be okay, you get going. We’re just going to plan more things out, and research more.”

“We gotta wake up the two meatheads, too.” Levi nodded in the sleeping blonds on the couch.

 

“They’re a thing then?” I asked. 

“They’ve be going in circles around eachother, it’s funny.” Hanji chuckled. 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Like you and Petra?” The brunette squeaked and slapped his arm.

I shook my head and made my way to the door, “Alright, don’t open the door for anyone, alright? I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omniscient P.O.V.

 

Another week had passed rather slowly for everyone. A normal routine had comfortably fallen on the Roseans, Armin and Eren. Breakfast each morning, the two going to classes and working leaving the Roseans at home. They’d grown restless though, desiring to leave the compounds. So by the end of the week, a rather hot Sunday, Armin and Eren decided to teach them how to drive. It was a strange turn of events. The one thing that they did not pick up on easily. Except for Erwin who had no struggle with memorizing how brakes, gas, and everything else worked. Hanji went overboard and had no concept of slow down; she abandoned the brakes. They’d save her for last.

 

It was currently Monday night, that they continued the driving lessons. It was Eren’s turn to teach the lot. 

 

“How’s Levi going to be able to see over the car when he’s so short?” Hanji cackle, arms crossing over her stomach as she laughed at her joke. 

Levi rolled his eyes and gave the brunette a finger. As the days progressed, Levi grew increasingly lewd and abused profanities. He was labeled the Badass, edgy teen. At one point, Armin joked that the only thing he was missing was a tattoo. When the subject was questioned, Levi immediately jumped on and desired one. 

 

Eren smiled, “He’d have a pillow just like Armin uses all the time, No problem.” He tossed the keys to his 2016 Jeep Wrangler. Eren began assigning cars to each person, and it was kind of odd. LIke Levi would most likely drive an Audi or Mercedes, Hanji would also drive a jeep - He thought it’d accentuate her adventurous nature - Erwin’s type of car would be a Lexus and Mike, Mike would have a motorcycle or a BMW. 

 

“Alright, Eren.” The two of them got into the car; Levi would never admit he was actually anxious. He looked down at the keys before pushing them into the ignition.

“Wait, wait. Check your mirrors first. Adjust them accordingly so you can see your blind spots.” 

Levi nodded, reaching for the mirror in front of him and turning it until he could fully see the back window. 

“There’s a circular button on your side, you spin it left or right to alter the side view mirrors.” The raven simply nodded and fixed everything. 

“Okay. Now start, and keep your foot on the brake. Always.” Eren spoke smoothly, and sat back. 

 

~~

Levi’s P.O.V.

 

I turned the key gently and felt the car rev from underneath me. I shouldn’t be so nervous, I fly aircrafts on the daily. Or used to anyway. I pushed my foot down on the brake as Eren directed me. I took hold of the gear shift and memorized what Eren demonstrated earlier this afternoon. 

 

“Don’t worry, Levi, It’s best not to think too hard and psych yourself out of this.” 

 

I simply nodded and tried to relax. I put the gear on drive and lifted my foot off the brake allowing the vehicle to move. This was really fucking stressful, because if I pressed down on the gas pedal too hard we’d be going at eighty fucking miles per hour, on the ground. 

 

“Why can’t you just build hover crafts for fucks sake?”

“Levi. You’ve flown in space and what not and you’re really complaining about driving a measly vehicle. Are you a chicken?”

“Why? Are you going to eat me?” I spat.

“Mm. Maybe I will.” Eren winked.

Wait, why would that, why who the idea of cannibalism make me flush in such a manner. I huffed, was it the way his voice sound. So silky and mesmerizing. 

“What if I wanted you to?” I purred and played around with this little banter.

 

I drove around the parking lot as instructed, before I realized Eren was rather silent. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes to see him just,  _ gawking,  _ at me. His stare was hardened and focused and it made me shiver somewhat violently. I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on the road. 

I could sense him moving around and heard the shuffling of his seatbelt. I looked toward him and noticed he placed the chest part behind him.

“Uh Eren, You okay there?” 

 

“Just perfect, Levi.” Was I dreaming or did he sound really husky. “I’m going to teach you now, how to handle distractions. Because you need to be able to handle them when driving. Hanji being loud, intense music, yada yada.” 

 

It dawned on me just how close he had gotten when I felt a whip of warm breath on my neck. It made me want to close my eyes but I had to remain focused on the road before I killed us. What was he up to? Why was he doing this? Is it what I said? I was merely joking. 

 

“H-hah..” I gasped when I felt the unmistakable feeling of his lips on my neck, just 

Mouthing at my skin; soft and tantalizing.

“Eren what are you - Did you do this to Erwin and Mike?” My voice was unnecessarily high at the moment and I gulped to fight down anything else. A deep chuckle resonated in my ear from the brunet, it was enough to tell me he didn’t. 

 

The car moved slightly bit faster around the mall parking lot but not enough to be alarming. I was stuck between stopping and pushing Eren aside or returning the affections. 

 

If we did anything, wouldn’t it be purely for relief anyway? It’s not like we’re mated? Just two identical looking species having sex. Yes. We could. 

 

_ No, Absolutely not, Levi. Do not succumb. _ I repeated the latter over and over in my head, trying my best to ignore the brunet. Whose fingers were tracing the side left of neck, slowly, up and down, in circles all the while nibbling on the right side.

 

“I sure hope you’re not actually going to eat me,” I whispered, half joking to throw him off, or myself. I don’t know anymore. The kisses were getting to me. 

 

“We’ll see, Levi.” His teeth nipped at my earlobe, voice sending chills after chills down my spine. 

 

I really needed to stop the car before I crashed it. And I did so, I pulled up to the west parking lot and parked near a tree. I half assed the parking but who’s going to judge me at twelve thirty at night.

 

“Don’t you have class tomorrow morning?”

“Afternoon.” Eren unbuckled his seatbelt and inched even closer. A part of me wanted to say no but Dear Rose I just could not. I tilted my head to expose more of my neck, a clear sign I didn’t want him to stop. My eyes shut as I reveled in the physical attention. 

 

Eren grinned against my neck. He pulled away, resulting in a regrettable whine from me.

“I thought you didn’t want me, Levi.” He teased, his thumb just brushing over my jaw line. 

“Shut up, Jaeger.” 

 

My face was turned towards him; his thumb tracing over my bottom lip. I knew what he wanted, I’ve seen it happen a lot. Would he like it? Would I like it? Would it be weird? We’d be the first wouldn’t we? I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn’t feel him inch towards me. 

 

His hot breath mingling with my own, his face just inches away from mine, and lips ready to meet and taste and I wanted to. We were both hesitating. I leaned forwards just a bit and just barely grazed my lips over his; the sensation made me shake from anticipation.

 

His lips were undeniably soft and plump, and so ready for it. 

“Eren.. Please?” It slipped out before I could even stop it but I certainly didn’t mind when I felt him close the gap between us. I satisfied sigh left both of us as our lips met and molded together. 

 

I could taste faint traces of cotton candy on his lips and it made me want more. His hand cupped mine while my hands still somehow remained on the steering wheel - though, I was gripping it rather tight. 

 

It was an array of feelings; There was the cliche fireworks that went off around us, warmth building up inside, and an ever growing hunger to have more. It was deciding on whether or not we wanted it to become more passionate or for more ardor and risque to take over. Nonetheless, My lips followed him as he lead me deeper into the kiss. His hand rested itself on my thigh; fingers teasingly drawing circles on the inside. Arousal welled up inside of me, sending out pools of heated pleasure throughout my body. You could barely hear the soft moan I gave when I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip. I was ready to give in, and I would’ve.

 

_ And I say, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, what’s going o-  _

 

“Fucking hell,” Eren scrambled for his phone, “Yes Armin?” He ran his fingers through his unruly chocolate locks with frustration. I would’ve laughed at the ring tone if I wasn’t a little disappointed myself. I started the car once again, guessing the blondie called to ask where we were.

“No, We’re still here. Still driving. I was making him park a bunch of times cause he can’t park for shit. Yes. Yes. Yes we are heading there right now. Okay. Yes. See you.” Eren hung up and leaned his head back. His cheeks were highlighted with rosy streaks, meanwhile I was breathless from the kiss. 

 

He cleared his throat and looked at me, “Let’s get going, before they get onto us.” He muttered. 

I nodded and faced forwards only to have my head turned towards him once more. Eren placed one last, savory kiss onto my lips. Effectively eliciting a lewd moan from my end.

He licked his lips and sat back, “Mmm, now let’s go back.” He grinned.

 

“Je te deteste.”

“Et je te veux, Levi.” Eren purred. This trip had gotten a lot more interesting.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je te veux - I want you
> 
> Je t'appartiens - I am yours
> 
> Je te desteste - I hate you


	10. I'm not unsocial, you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a continuation of this don't worry. I'm limiting 3000-4000 words per chapter.

Levi’s P.O.V.

 

There hasn’t been another encounter between Eren and I since Monday night; it had been three days and it made me quite a bit anxious. Was he regretting what happened or did something else come up? Was I a bad kisser? Nothing happened to our childish banter and silly friendship though, but there had been no signs of continuing what had happened that night. There wasn’t even a mention of it. We didn’t bring it up or anything, just ignored it. Well, at least, I think he was ignoring it. Honestly, I didn’t understand why I was so disappointed especially after we told each other being mates would never happen. Yet I was so frustrated and I would always think about how gentle his lips were on mine and how the movements were smooth and fluid; our lips fit perfectly together. 

I could tell he would be the top, the alpha, the one to break me and make me feel _ wonderful. _ I don’t know what it is between us; purely sexual or maybe the beginning of  relationship - courting?. I sighed. 

 

I was currently on my bed, holding a pillow to my body. “I wish it was Eren.” I murmured somewhat pathetically.. I had gotten increasingly clingy and  wondering when I would get another kiss. I sat up and shuffled off the bed, making my way to the bathroom. It was most likely around ten in the morning - we had gotten home late each night for the past four days and it was a drag. By the lack of noise outside, Eren and Armin were probably in class and Erwin and Mike were at work. Erwin was currently in training as a manager for a nearby restaurant; Mike was a bartender, which was quite fitting when one thought about it. A tall, mysterious, mustached male just serving drinks. Mike was also in training for it though, apparently mixology was a thing and an art. What made it even more hilarious was the fact Mike was silently judging everyone and anyone. Everything came easy to those two, meanwhile Hanji and I were waiting for calls from the colleges. I have no clue what compelled me to go out and think, I’m going to teach a bunch of brats how to speak Rosean today and for a few years. But here we are, trying to fit in. 

 

I went through my daily morning routine: Shower, piss, brush teeth, all in all make myself look presentable. I rummaged through the drawers until I found a pair of gym shorts and a tank top, I felt like going for a run. I needed to maintain my shape. 

 

I was, am, very proud of my body. Toned and muscular, wouldn’t say I was ripped or anything though. I suppose you could say I had something similar to a swimmer’s body, maybe even a small football player. I trained hard back on Rose. It was required of me, to be resilient and able to withstand the changes of atmospheres and jumping through wormholes. It was required of all scouts, otherwise you had to sleep in the Chambers of an aircraft, and that was never fun. Roseans had to deal with the shots and sickness and it wasn’t at all as pleasant as actually riding. 

 

My door creaked open revealing a Hanji, “Don’t you know how to knock?” I muttered, it didn’t matter since I was heading out anyway.

“Nope. Best to catch you off guard. Anyways, we need to talk.” Her voice quickly turned serious and I really didn’t like it. Maybe she intercepted something from Zackly and we had to go back. Or Something happened to our crew? 

“What is it?” I acted my best to stay calm, though no doubt Hanji could sense how anxious I was.

“Don’t worry, nothing bad, I just had a thought come back while I was eating.” She pushed her glass up, placing them on her head. 

“We need to talk about what’s going to happen whenever we leave, Levi.” Obviously, she, too, didn’t like the idea of abandoning Earth. We’ve all grown attach to Eren and Armin. 

This has never happened to us, we’ve never grown attached to a planet. Never wanted to stay more than we needed to. 

“I know. I don’t want to leave either. I can tell also, you’ve grown more than just attached to Eren.” There was no mocking tone in Hanji’s voice. She believes I’ve found my mate, no matter how much I tried to deny it. I sighed and fell back onto the couch, Hanji sitting on the chair adjacent to it. 

“I am starting to like him Hanji, but it’s risky since I would just end up leaving him.” I leaned back against the cushions, and pulled a circular pillow onto my lap. 

Hanji gave me a sympathetic smile, “I know Levi, maybe you should make a move and enjoy it here while you still can.” A lovestruck smile broke out on my face making me look down to avoid her expression. My cheeks grew warm as I thought about Monday night and how the kiss felt.

“We uh, we actually, or he um.. Eren kissed me, Mo-Monday night.” I was actually stuttering and it made me feel like I was a little kid.

 

“You did what?! And Didn’t tell me? Ugh, Levi?” Hanji just about tackled the empty space next to me and clasped her hands together, obviously waiting for some kind of explanation.

“Can I help you?” 

“Why yes you can, you can start by telling me all the details. And, and isn’t this your fir-”

“No! It was not. There was the weird experimental phase I had with Petra.”

Hanji blinked then, thankfully, her expression changed into one of remembrance. “Oh yeah, I remember now. You’re lucky I was there.” 

I became very curious to what would happen if she caught someone making a pass at the strawberry blonde. There are only rare instances in which I have seen Hanji beyond infuriated and it was when she was dealing with cults and severely incompetent people. Most people have learned or heard of her sadistic torturous ways, so they try to remain on the brunette’s good side.

I chuckled and nodded. How could I even possibly explain to Hanji how the kiss made me feel. 

 

“Mon dieu, it was euphoric, I felt like I was going to explode. He was fucking teasing me, Hanji. He called it “Teaching me how to drive while there’s distractions.”” I hummed, eyes closed and a small smile on my face formed as I thought back to what happened. It was surreal.

“It left me breathless, and if Armin didn’t call I’m fairly certain something else would have occurred.” 

Hanji squealed like a child as I rambled about the kiss. If anyone else was around they’d most likely make fun of us. I stood up before the conversation went too far and I’d end up staying on the couch all day. 

“Where are you going anyway?” Hanji dusted herself off and reached for an open book on the coffee table, ‘The Hobbit’” Wasn’t that a movie? 

“I’m going for a run, so I’ll see you in a while.”

“Don’t forget your wallet, the keys in there.” She kicked her feet up onto the table and emerged herself into her book. 

“Thanks, See ya.” I checked around my pockets for my phone and made my way out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren’s P.O.V.

 

“One Iced Coffee with a shot of hazelnut for a Marina!” I called out and placed a clear plastic cup on the counter. 

“Thanks, Eren!” The girl smiled and made her way towards the exit.I leaned over the counter of the Maria Cafe, the place I worked at. Despite how much money and how comfortably I live, no one would think I would be working. What I don’t disclose to people is that my father and I made a deal that he would continually help me out if I kept my grades up and worked on the side. It was a fair agreement and it also motivated me to keep straight A’s and that high B in math. 

 

It had been a few days since the incident in the car and no matter what I do to distract myself from it, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I touched my lips mindlessly and wished to continue where we left off. So far no one has initiated anything or talked about it. Maybe Levi had brushed it off from his mind or secretly didn’t like it. However, by the way we both reacted, I’m certain I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the sweet, sweet moment.

 

“Hey Jaeger!” I snorted as I heard the irritating voice that was Jean’s, a close friend of Armin and I. I turned around to look towards our baker, funny cause pastries wasn’t the only thing that got baked around here. 

 

“How may I help you, Jean?” I mustered up the sweetest, most sarcastic smile I possibly could.  

“Was wondering if you wanted to join us later, we’re all headed to the bar.” He leaned against the counter. The thing about Jean and I was our consistent bickering every single day, yet we were still really, really good friends. We even had a small fling two years ago, but that was easily forgotten - He ended it on the account that I wouldn’t go farther than a kiss or a blow. Yes, yes, I’ve never had sex. 

 

“All and which?” I tended to the register while he continued.

“The Bay, and Armin, Annie, Mikasa, Marco, Reiner, Bert, Connie, and Sasha. The whole gang.”

I pondered over it for a moment, maybe I could actually bring the Roseans.

“I’ll go, but I’m bringing a bunch of distant friends that moved here recently.”

“You’ve neglected to tell me about these friends.”

“They weren’t ready to meet everyone yet, adjusting.”

“Jaeger, are you embarrassed of us?” He snickered, “Alright, we’ll see you then.” 

 

I watched him return to the back to make sure he wasn’t staying. I pulled out my phone and pulled up the group chat between The Roseans, Armin and I. 

 

**JaegerBomb** : Going to a club later, you guys wanna join and actually get a whiff of the wild life (; 

The group chat was Armin and Hanji’s ideas so they set up everyone’s names. 

 

**SirEyebrows:** Definitely, Which one? 

**Mini He-Man** : The one Mike works at. (:

**KissMyGlasses** : OOOOoOoOooooOOOh!! We are definitely gonig, we muuussstt.

**CapitanShortStack:** Can you even drink, Jaeger.

**SirEyebrows:**  Funny, you only ever address, Eren. 

 

I blushed a dark, tomato hue at the comment. 

 

**CapitanShortStack:** Shut the hell up, SirEyebrows. 

 

Anyone could assume that Levi had rolled his eyes all the while typing that. I thought it was hilarious.

 

**Jaegerbomb:** It’s set then, It’s a formal setting so that means look your best.

**CapitanShortStack:** I always look my best, Bright eyes. 

 

That was the end of that conversation. 

 

The day dragged on rather slowly, as if it knew I was excited for the night and wished to torment me. I huffed as the last customer left, leaving Jean, Sasha, and I to clean up the messes left. Hopefully, everyone would be almost ready, considering I still needed to dress up and make myself look decent. I wasn’t too far from home or the university so everything was walking distance; Armin always dropped me off in the mornings though, so that was nice. 

 

“See you all later.” I called out before I left the cafe and made my way home. I breathed in the warm yet cool mix of evening air. Nevada was a hotspot for sure and for more reasons than one: The strip, the Lake, The dry desert, it was all great and you never knew who you’d end up meeting on the streets. 

 

Finally making it home, I hurried into the elevator that seemed to take an agonizingly slow time. It had been a while since I’ve had a decent drink or gone out with my friends, so I wanted to hurry there before the rush did.  

Once it dinged open, I made my way to my apartment. Finally entering my home, my shoes slipped off and so did my coat. 

“Hey guys, I’m going to change really q-”

 

I blinked and glanced over at a literal fucking God. Levi, Goddamn Levi. Dressed up absolutely sexy and god, I wanted to run my fucking hands all over him.  

 

There he was, dressed up in, black, neatly ironed slacks, that fit his legs and hugs his ass in a way that makes me want to just… hold it? His button up was immaculate and purely white but silky and tucked in.  His sleeves were rolled up perfectly even and it defined his muscles. Is it bad I want to tie him up?

(  [ Levi's Outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227143647) )

 

I didn’t even realize how long I was staring until he coughed, taking me out of my stupor. 

My face turned beet red as I glanced up to look him in the eyes. My eyes flickered over to his lips, wanting more than anything to just.. Kiss them. I didn’t give a damn who else was in the room, but I also really needed to change. I gulped and hurriedly headed towards my room to get ready.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Levi’s P.O.V.

 

I smirked to myself, however on the inside I was a flustered, squealing mess from how Eren looked at me. I knew Erwin and the others were chuckling at us, just waiting for one of us to make a move. 

“I think Eren likes you.” Erwin snickered, standing up. No shit, we didn’t kiss for nothing, oh wait but you don’t know that. I smirked and shoved my hands in my pockets. I really did look amazing, If Eren found me attractive I wonder who else would. It was a change of pace honestly, everything was slower. The clothing was snug and the different textures finally made sense to me. It was the same as mixing food, except you wore it. Not the food. It went together, it was like playing with puzzles. Different pieces went with other ones. 

“And I think Levi returns the feeling.” Mike sniffed around me which earned him a flick to the nose. 

“Shut your mouth, mustache.” I snorted, “And so what, he doesn’t need to know that.” I huffed, he already did. If my mouth on his didn’t spell that out. It felt like forever, when in reality only 15 minutes passed.

 

“Alright! I’m ready let’s go.” 

“About time Jaeger.” I called out, slipping on a pair of shoes. I heard Eren shuffling around and he finally came out. I tried not to stare too hard, I didn’t feel like pulling an Eren and remaining in the same spot for five minutes. But damn, he looked delicious. Was that even the appropriate word, cause I’m sure there were plenty I could use right now. I wanted him to drive me up the  _ wall. _

( [ Eren's outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227145543) )

“Do I look good?” Eren adjusted his sleeves, folding them somewhat. He kept his button up open, revealing a white v-neck under it. You could clearly see the outline of his muscles under his shirt and  _ Mon Dieu _ , it was mouthwatering. I could hear Hanji snickering behind me. 

“Oh yeah, Eren. I could eat you right up.” She suggested, earning a hard glare from me. The brunet blushed a heavy red and chuckled that sweet chuckle. 

“Thanks Hanji. You guys, ready?” A unison of yes’ came from everyone and we all made our way out the door. 

“Is that Beanie necessary, Eren?” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Yes! It makes me look even more of a hipster.”

“If that glasses didn’t do that already.”

“Make all the men go Woooot.” Eren locked the door.

“Alright Lady and Gents, let’s get ourselves to that club.” He all but sang. 

 

“You look stunning Hanji, by the way.” Eren perked up. I hummed in agreement, if Petra was here she’d be all over her. Hanji was wearing a midnight black dress, that shaped her body. She, too, showed off her toned muscles. Armin helped her pick out the outfit, even did her make up and hair for her. When I questioned how he was so good at it, he simply said he hung out with more girls than Eren. He was especially close to a female names Krista, she dabbled in makeup and fashion. ( [ Hanji's outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227146252) ) 

“Everyone looks damn good anyway. We’re going to rock that place.” Eren smiled rather brightly.  I wondered why he was so proud of it. ( [ Erwin (left) and Mike (right) ](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227146507) ) ( [ Armin"s outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227146741) )

I took a moment to glance at everyone, we all really did look like a high class group. It put a rather boastful smile on my face. This was definitely going to be a fun night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a spectacular view. Eren explained that The Bay was a high end bar, but anyone could go. It was similar to club, in which there was music, in this case it was a mixture of jazz and popular songs. No wonder Mike loved it there, it had a calming yet vibrant aura. Rarely ever those two ever mixed. There was this gorgeous fountain at the entrance, that light up a plethora of colors as water spouted. I couldn’t stop staring at the sight.

 

The Bay was definitely classy, I wondered how a bunch of college students could afford to get it. They must’ve known someone in there. 

“You have a look.” Eren spoke up. I scoffed, what kind of look.

“How did you friends afford it?”

“Krista. Her dad owns it. So whenever she pleases she can invite her friends to hang out. However, she won’t be joining us tonight because her girlfriend is sick. She still wanted us to enjoy the night. It’s been a while”

“Do the others.. Do they know we’re coming too?”

“Yup!” Armin poked in, “I already told them whenever we ended our chat this morning.”

 

Eren pulled up to the entrance, stopping his car right in the middle. I blinked as I watched him unbuckle his seat belt. 

“Valet takes the car.” Mike explained, “They stay out front and take cars to park them. So that our customers don’t have to.” I simply nodded, and exited the car right after Eren. Everyone piled out of the car, standing in the nighttime coolness. I exhaled, taking in the wondrous sight before me. 

 

“Eren! You made it.” Some random bald kid approached us, looked like some teen so I was confused when I saw him at this type of establishment. Then a small group followed after the bald one. 

“Hey Connie!” The brunet did some sort of weird ass ritual with their hands. There was a name for that. I simply stood awkwardly, Hanji oozing excitement from behind me. Erwin and Mike were already used to it around here, so I doubt that they cared one bit. In fact, they even went ahead, I guess they were free to go since they worked here. 

“We’ll see you bunch inside.” Was all they said, “We’ll secure seats for you. I can already tell it’s getting crowded.” 

Armin gave a thankful smile, “It’s under Lenz.” 

Eren beckoned Hanji and I over, obviously wanted to introduce everyone. 

 

“This is Jean and Marco,” He pointed to a tall male with two-toned hair, wasn’t that the one he always referred to as Horseface. The other male besides him, was no doubt cute, with freckles adorning his face. He looked like he was the “Mother” figure of the group; and I don’t mean only sweet but reprimanding. 

“Mikasa,” A girl about the same height as Eren, eyed me curiously wondering why we still around probably. 

“I remember,” She gave a small smile and shook our hands, “I’m guessing you all chose to stay.” 

“You probably remember me too, I’m Sasha!” A brunette that kind of resembled Hanji wove excitedly. 

Eren continued, “That’s Annie, Armin’s lover-” “Hey!” “Reiner and his boyfriend Connie, whom we refer to as the Avatar, I’ll explain later.” He added on quickly after my face contorted into confusion. “Last but not least, Bert.” 

An big ass male, who seemed like he was constipated shyly waved at us.

 

I sighed, “My name is Levi.” I did my best to seem sociable. I had to play the part even if I wasn’t anything like this back home. Hanji pushed forward and shook everyone’s hand like the crazy scientist she was.

“I’m Hanji Zoe.” She squealed, “Very nice to meet you all. The other two buttmunches are Erwin and Mike.” The girl, Annie I believe tilted her head, “I’ve met those two already, they’re my coworkers. I had to train Mike.” She stated simply. 

 

Armin took her hand, “Why don’t we all go ahead, Erwin said he found us a table.” 

 

Inside the Bay was a totally different story now, the carpet was blood red and seemed to draw you in, as is intended. The walls were covered in various landscape paintings; some were even artistic versions of what they thought space looked like - The Andromeda Galaxy,  Planets, The various moons we passed, and the entirety of their solar system. It was absolutely magnificent .- It’ll never compare to seeing everything up close, and passing through it. Billions upon Billions and more innumerable stars, that you could never get close to. It never ceased to amaze me. The twinkling lights that call you to explore yet it was impossible to ever touch them. 

 

We made it to the bar area. Erwin and Mike were easy to spot, two burly, macho, tall blonds together. It really wasn’t that difficult to identify the two.  We all sat about the booth, Eren taking his place besides me. 

 

There was a person missing though and I was about to mention it until said person, Jean, returned with a tray full of small glasses all filled with liquid. Mike mouthed,  _ Shots. _

 

And thus, a night of new experiences ensued. 


	11. Shots Shots Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Cuteness ensues and Ereri.
> 
> Possible smut in our future, maybe.

Levi’s P.O.V.

“What type of Shots are these, Jean?” Eren very discreetly placed his arm around my waist, I didn’t understand why but I also didn’t question it.   
“Pineapple Upside Down Cake.” That was an entertaining name for a drink. I blinked up at Mike, he just shook his head. This would be the second time I’ve tried anything alcoholic in my life. Could blame Hanji for the first time.

“Are you okay with trying these?” Eren mumbled into my ear, causing me to shiver. His concern for me made me flush. My mind couldn’t get off of the fact his arm was around my waist and it made me feel giddy. I wanted to lean against him but for some reason a protective aura came off of him.   
“I am, Don’t worry about me.” I murmured, suddenly feeling small and warm and like I belonged on Earth. For the past week, I’ve forgotten that I wasn’t from here. All the feelings that has developed have been the reason for that.  
“I just wanted to make sure.” He was about to remove his arm but I gripped onto his wrist.   
“Stay.” I hummed, and leaned against him - made myself comfortable. He shifted his arm to over my shoulder, and chuckled at my noise when I thought he was going to move again.

Everyone took a shot, including Hanji and I. I noticed Armin didn’t.  
“I’m not going to drink because someone has to be able to drive home.” He must’ve noticed my expression. I simply nodded.  
The little bald kid, Connor or something, picked up a glass and counted down to one. Everyone flipped their heads back, Hanji, Erwin, and I followed suit.

I immediately regretted my decision and wished I had asked more question about the drink.

This, this what ever it was, burned my throat. It was if someone just decided to shove a torch in my mouth and go, Here enjoy. I sat there with a grimace on my face, as I smacked my lips together. The taste slowly came through to me, but why was the acidic like burn necessary.

Eren chuckled besides me, “Are you okay, Levi?”  
“I take it this isn’t your first time, or you two?” Connor spoke to Hanji and Erwin. We all shook our head still trying to get accustomed to the lingering burn in our throats.   
“Don’t worry, you get used to it after the first couple of times.” Armin noted. He didn’t seem like he would do this sort of thing, but I guess you gotta start somewhere.  
“You mean, we have to do more?” I could feel the vile in my throat laugh at me, taunting me. Maybe I was exaggerating a little but I couldn’t give a damn. Eren only snickered and nodded, “Unless, you don’t want to, Levi? No one is forcing you, too.” He gave me his stupid perfect sweet smile and awaited my response. I looked down at the glasses filled with death. I trusted Armin’s opinion and nodded, “I’ll keep going.” I mumbled quietly. Eren only squeezed me closer. If he kept this up, we’d be stuck to one another like glue - forever adjoined at the hip. Although, I wouldn’t mind if it were in a different circumstance.   
I shook the thought out of my head and reached for another glass. Connor once again did a countdown and we all repeated the same motion as before. There was still that blazing sensation that slid down my throat only this time it felt a little more satisfying. I gave a sigh as the feeling died down, my face still contorted into a grimace. That certainly was going to take some getting used to.

“So, Sasha, how’s culinary going?” Armin spoke up, Annie leaned up against him. She seemed like a woman of few words. Sasha’s face immediately turned into one of elation.   
“Oh it’s wonderful! All the delicious food that we make keeps me running. The ingredients are always fresh and I’ve finally memorized most of the seasonings that we have. Tomorrow we’re going into the science of cooking. How to properly mix things, and decide what goes together with what. How to make a plate tasty. How to excite the senses; smell, taste, sight, touch. Hearing is important too, but I don’t know why yet. We haven’t gotten there”

Hanji looked extremely fascinated by the subject and continued a conversation with the girl. Eren’s sister seemed content on just listening in on their animated ramblings.

“Hello, I’m sorry to interrupt your group but that gentleman over there has sent this in for you, sir.” I felt a nudge and looked up. The table was oddly quiet.   
“What? Are you talking to me?” I blinked, she only smiled gingerly, and placed this pinkish, white drink in front of me.   
“Yes, sir.” With that she left. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced up at where she pointed, indeed there was a man there. He was gawking right at me and it was a bit aggravating.   
“You don’t have to drink it, Levi.” Eren mumbled, his voice a bit off, a hint of annoyance in his voice. At least I thought it was annoyance. Why would he be annoyed?

“Why’d he get me a drink?” I thought aloud, not meaning to. This took everyone by surprise.  
Way to go to not act like an outsider, Levi.  
“Because he finds you attractive.” Mikasa stated plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Why would that make him want to buy me a drink? I don’t understand. Is this a weird way of courting.  
“He wants to bang.” Jean, so eloquently put it. His comment made Eren choke, his face growing a bit red. “How about we move on from the subject, he obviously is clueless right now.”  
I would have been offended, if it wasn’t for the hint of jealously that he was giving off. I smirked, and decided to take advantage of the situation.

“Well, isn’t that sweet of him.” I toyed with the little straw in the glass, swirling around the ice inside. The colors were an ombre, and it actually was delighting to look at. I didn’t have it in me to drink it though, because I’d rather have Eren get me something. Like I said, I’m pitiful and crushing. Eren snorted, and went ahead and took a shot down. Followed was Jean, Mikasa, Annie, and Hanji.   
Jean, I noticed, had his arm around the freckled kid. “If anyone bought a drink for my Marco, I’d fight them. Eren, better lay on some dominance.” Marco, the freckled kid, swatted the two-toned big mouth. Even I could tell her was trying to pull something out of the brunet.

Eren removed his arm from my shoulders. I won’t admit how much it made my stomach lurch. However, it also amused me. The kid was jealous, fuck if I knew why. He knew I wouldn’t just go about and have sex with some random stranger for the heck of it. I was busy studying, observing, admiring, and learning. I wanted to understand why though. Wouldn’t it had been easier if the guy came over and just asked if I had a mate of not. Do they even call each other mates? There was word Armin used for it.

We literally had only one, long, eager, tasteful kiss. One that I want to act out again, if one of us would grow a pair and talk about what happened. It annoyed me. I wanted him. I wanted to taste him. I wanted to.. Do things. Inappropriate things.

I could feel the insistent stare of the man across the room, obviously waiting for me to drink it. I stood up and picked up the glass of the poison.   
As I walked towards the gentleman, I could feel Eren’s eyes burning into my skull. He really needed to tone it down.   
I obviously only had a thing for him, especially after a tongue became well acquainted with one another. I gave the most flirtiest smile possible as I approached the man.   
“Hello there, sweetheart. About time you joined me.” He reeked of alcohol and I wanted to puke just from it. I set the glass down on the bar counter.   
“Yes. About that. My manfriend over there doesn’t appreciate that you’ve done that, and to be frank, neither do I.” I tilted my head, flashing a sweet smile; so very abnormal of me. I wanted to die. “So, if you could just not do that, that’d be great.”  
Normally, I’d threaten someone who ticked me off. I wasn’t on Rose though, and I don’t know what the limits are on this planet. In this setting.

“I won’t stop him if he decides he wants to murder you, so really, don’t.” My expression schooling into the most bland expression possible. I turned around and prayed to all things holy he wouldn’t do anything rash.   
Eren, as one could guess, was still gaping at me, thought now his expression was lighter and held approval. I returned to my place besides the brunet. His arm returning to my side. I squeaked as I felt him lift and place me on his lap, turning me into a sputtering and flushed mess.  
“Damn right, Jaeger! Claim your man!” Jean called out. Never in my life had I ever wanted to punt someone harder than that little shit.   
I felt Eren’s arm circle around my waist, a silent claim on me. Hanji and Erwin were snickering and conversing about who knows what. More than likely, it was me. Mike, the stupid fuck, winked at me as if it were the most hilarious thing he’s seen.  
It must’ve been quite the sight. Captain Levi, normally abrasive and reprimanding, was on some twat’s lap. Not to mention the fact I was indeed, redder than a rose.   
“Oh shit, we’ve got company.” Eren whispered in my ear; confusion etched itself on my face. I looked at him then to where his focus was. Well fuck.   
The guy clearly couldn’t take rejection well as he was fuming when he made his way over here.

“Listen here you little shit, I paid twenty-five fucking dollars for that drink. And not for you to turn me down. So why don’t you hop off this fucker and come with a real man.” There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that this guy was drunk off his ass. This isn’t the first time this has happened though, dealing with a drunkard. Whenever there was a massive celebration back in Trost, there would always be some drunk little shit that went overboard.

I opened my mouth to give a retort but Eren beat me to it.

“Hey now.” His voice was filled with humour and it caught me off guard. “Obviously, if you were a real man you wouldn’t have to buy someone a drink to get them to bang.” He rested his chin on my shoulder and continued, “A real man doesn’t need to make someone drink to get them horny either.”

I could hear the burly blond, Reindeer I think it was, chuckle. It was thunderous and reminded me of Erwin.

“A real man, doesn’t reek of alcohol and smell like they took a bath in beer and shit. Plus, I’m pretty sure Levi, my sweet Levi,” He taunted, but boy he didn’t know what they did to me. Especially since it was right. In. My. Damn. Ear.   
“He would rather stay with me, on my lap. Don’t you, hm, baby?” I round of laughter came from everyone whilst I remained flustered as all hell. I didn’t understand why being called baby had such a profound effect on me. Especially with the way he practically teased me with it. Someone could’ve cooked on my face right then. Damn it Eren. I only nodded, blinking.   
“So why don’t you fuck off, and leave the real me to take care of Levi.” The man looked downright infuriated then. He looked like he was about to get violent but thankfully, some security came in just in time. He started to argue and swung his arms as they took him down.   
I could see Reindeer taking a video, “Damn Eren. I think you made him piss himself with anger.”  
Annie patted the brunet rather hard on his back, “You sure have toned down with the anger since last time.” Oh, that was a story I definitely wanted to know more of. Eren easily read my face, “That’s a tale for another time.”

“For now,” Jean spoke up, “Another round of shots!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was drunk as hell. Sasha, Connie - finally learned his name, Hanji, Jean, and Reiner were all singing horribly to Karaoke, which was the most hysterical event I’ve ever seen. Erwin and Mike were in some other booth, just flat out tongue battling each other, Mikasa and Marco were giggly as shit, joking about the most mundane things. At some point, they discussed if the illuminati were real. I didn’t even bother paying attention. Bertholdt was break dancing, seriously thought he’d up breaking his neck, with Annie. Now let me tell you, Annie was the most stoic person I had ever seen other than myself, but when she got drunk that, that brought out an entirely different entity.

Eren. Eren was a handy, cuddly drunk. Just all lovey-dovey and had no concept of boundaries. It was both adorable and a hassle. Armin just laughed the entire time, watching everyone along side me. I wasn’t drunk one bit. I only did three shots, my throat didn’t want anymore of that liquified hell.

“Eren. Eren. Eren!” I slapped his hand. This made the brunet pout and whine at me, “I just want to love on you Levi.” He keened into my ear, “I want another kiss, I want more. I’ve been yearning for more.”

“Fuck, Eren.” I groaned.  
“You two kissed.” Armin gasped, “So That’s why you took so long to get back. I knew it!!” He exclaimed. “Oh, you’re both so cute together. Always circling around each other and I just wished you’d both just…. Just… damn it, have sex.” He was exasperate, hands down, adamant on us becoming mates. Everyone was obsessed with the idea.

Eren snuggled up to me, mouthing at my neck and so lewdly. I shoved him off, “Down boy. Mon dieu. When you’re not drunk, how about that? I’d love to mate with Eren, I’m just worried about what would happen when we leave.” I sighed, running my fingers through Eren’s hair, who seemed to enjoyed the affection. He simply leaned against me.

Armin nodded, “We should get them home before they all do something really embarrassing. I’ll call the Taxis.” He muttered and pulled out his phone.

“Alright, Eren. Let’s get you to the car.” The brunet was more than willing to go, “Can I hold your hand, Levi?” I took his hand grudgingly and led him to the car.

It had been about thirty minutes before we had gotten everyone together in the car. It was an arduous feat but Armin and I managed. Eren was the most difficult, considering he demanded to be next to me or he’d cry. I didn’t bother arguing and just did so. I couldn’t wait to get in bed and sleep and not wake up too early.

“Levi?”  
“Eren.”  
“Will you sleep with me tonight?”  
“Yes, Eren.”

Armin glanced at me from the mirror, giving me a amused smile. I returned it, and allowed Eren to rest his head on my shoulder.  
As soon as we arrived inside their apartment, I headed straight for Eren’s room, ready to tuck him in and leave him there. Erwin and Mike followed behind me, turning into the guest room. Hanji almost immediately crashed face first onto the couch. I’m pretty sure she died.

“Alright, Eren, to bed you go. Get your clothes off.” I mumbled, it was like taking care of a child. He clumsily started to strip and it was barely seductive. He ended up with his pants pooled around his ankles and his shirt stuck around his head.  
“L-Levi… Hep.”  
“You forget the L.” I muttered and strutted forward to aid him in his misfortunes. Once he was in his underwear, I guided him to his bed. I had hoped that he had forgotten his request about us sleeping together, but his death grip on my wrist told me otherwise.

“Alright you big baby, let me at least strip first.”The kid nodded, pleased with the answer. Moving swiftly and smoothly, I stripped down to my boxer. I wouldn’t dare admit that I was actually intensely overjoyed that I’d get to be next to him. After constantly wondering about our little kiss on Monday, I thought he had no feelings for me. Earlier proved me otherwise and it made me elated.

I made my place next to the brunet. The blankets warm and soft as I pulled them over me.   
He cuddled up closer to me, I could already tell he had fallen asleep. With a faint smile I leaned over to kiss his forehead, “Bonne Nuit, Bright Eyes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t think much of the emanating source of warmth other than to curl up closer into it. It wasn’t until something snaked around me and pulled me even closer that my eyes blinked open. Groggily, my eyes adjusted the dim light of the room I was in. I glanced around, body rigid.

So it really wasn’t a dream, I tucked Eren in and actually slept in the same bed as him. I calmed down slightly. Don’t get me wrong I was beyond delighted to have been sleeping next to the furnace that was currently Eren. Usually that much body heat called for a fever, but I guess Jaeger just had to be different.

“Mm..” I heard him mewl, face burying into my hair. I suppressed a chuckle at the movement, I didn’t feel like waking him just yet. It was peculiar that I was sated and calm in the position I was in. Never in a millions years would I have thought that I’d be sleeping in the same bed as an otherworldly creature. Thank Rose that this creature looked and acted like me though.

I was content where I was and didn’t have it in me to move anywhere else. I relished in the tender coziness that Eren was unknowingly providing. I briefly wondered if he would have remembered any of last night. I will admit the way he was acting was absolutely adorable. And especially how he was acting when that asshat approached us. I hummed as I remembered how he grew jealously protective and told him off. It was both amusing and alluring and I didn’t know if I wanted to have a purely sexual relation or mate with the brunet. My heart was leaning towards the latter more than anything. But fuck, it would hurt when we would have to depart.

I suppose we should live in the moment. Throw caution to the wind. Fuck it.

I allowed myself to calm down further and just.. Relax in Eren’s arms, when I felt him sigh and move.   
“Please tell me you’re not a stranger I drunkenly fucked.” He groaned. I snorted rather hard, “No dumbass, your drunk self made me come in and cuddle you.” I murmured, my voice may have been steady but my face was burning red.

“L-Levi?” His voice was groggy and husky altogether and I really couldn’t have dealt with that in the morning.  
“Yes, Eren?” I mocked, remaining forward, facing the door. I felt his hand pull me onto my back, Emerald, shining eyes gaped into mine. I heard him audibly gulp and I could see his adam’s apple bounce with it.   
My mouth parted open and close, akin to a fish. I was actually speechless right then; who wouldn’t have been? There was this godly human being with the body of an archetypical prince and I wanted nothing more than it to hold me or do sinful things to me.   
“You.. you stayed with me?” He whispered, eyes boring into mine. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I had the chance to, his lips closed the gap between us.

I melted into the heavenly, much needed kiss. My fingers tangled themselves in Eren’s chocolate locks and my body felt like it was floating peacefully. Finally, I had gotten the kiss that I’ve thought about for days.   
I still was somewhat inexperienced with the whole liplocking so I hoped he wouldn’t go farther than where we were then.   
Luckily, he was gentle, lips simply caressing my own - guiding them softly. It was a matter so small yet it made me heart race and my mind cloudy and I didn’t want it to end.  
Eren was doing things to me that no one back him had ever done. He made me want to feel and to relax and just have someone I adore near.

It ended as quick as it started, because apparently we need air to breathe or something. I whined at the loss of contact, my lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed a rosy pink.   
“Mm, Je t’adore, Eren. Je veux plus, s’il te plait.” I opened my eyes, to gawk at the man before me. He had a silly little grin plastered on his face, obviously head still in the clouds.   
“Your lips are so sweet, Levi.” He all but groaned it, I couldn’t tell if he meant to or not either. It sent chills down my spine however and I returned a little mewl.

His eyes grew a bit large as he gaped down at me, “We should go on an official date.” He smiled rather widely, throwing me off.   
“A what?”  
“It’s like an outing but between two people who share feelings for one another. Oh please Levi? I want to do more than kiss you.”

He wanted more. He wanted me, too. A burst of heat erupted from within me, causing a small smile to form on my own face.   
“Alright,” I nodded, “Let’s go on a date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je t'adore, Eren, Je veux plus." I adore you, I want more.


	12. Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two fluff birds.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Smut is soon (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already 1200+ Hits, I'm so proud of myself so far. 
> 
> Thank you guys for dealing with my writing. I know it may be boring at some points but I'm trying my best not to give up on this fic like one of my other ones.
> 
> If you could please, share it and what not. Thank yooouuuu.. ~~

The morning dragged on agonizingly slow for Eren and Levi who planned out their date in the afternoon. Levi was exasperated since Eren wouldn’t disclose where they would be going. He simply huffed.

Hanji, Erwin, MIke came slugged into the kitchen all groaning. They suffered from the typical case of a Hangover. It made Eren chuckled since he hardly ever got a headache, only ever vomited for a bit. Which repulsed Levi to no extent.

“I don’t understand,” Levi grimaced at the trip that sat themselves at the dining table each one with their head in their hand and Hanji just flat out whining.  
“Hmm?” Eren kindly brought each a glass of water and a pain killer, not knowing whether or not it would work.  
“Why do you drink if it’ll bring this much pain in the morning?” The brunet all but shrugged at the question, “For the hell of it. As long as you don’t do it too often. I hardly get headaches, Armin though, he’ll wake up wincing and pissed off and if it wasn’t scary it’d be hilarious.” He chuckled.  
“Drink plenty of water, it’ll help.” Was all the advice he could give.

He thought back to the first time he ever drank, he never remembered what he did that night - Everyone told him he’s a cuddly, lovey drunk - Luckily he’s never gone beyond a drunken kiss. The next morning he did nothing but puke and felt too sick to function. He still doesn’t know how much he drank that night.

Levi stared at Eren as he was lost in thought and took a sip of his Jasmine tea. He closed his eyes as the soothing warmth enveloped him. He was still lost somewhere on cloud nine after how he woke up. He was waiting for the dream to end and he’d be back in his bed alone or worse, back on Rose and never having found Earth.

“What happened last night?” Erwin practically vacuumed up his water with the small pill, before sitting up straight. Eren looked to Levi, cause he could hardly remember.

Levi coughed as he remembered their little adventure last night. “Well, after the whole incident with the man,” Mike chuckled and looked between Eren and Levi, “Shut up, you all did endless shots and Mike and Erwin were out shoving their tongues in each other’s throats, and Hanji was singing horribly. Eren, you were just cuddling everything.” He snickered as Eren’s face went through different shades of red. Mike spit out his water onto Erwin and Hanji started cackling.

Indeed last night was eventful and beyond amusing, Armin and Levi being the only coherent ones to remember anything.

“Let’s not do that again for a while,” Eren mumbled, his expression lifted though, once he remembered that Levi and him were going out later.  
“I hope you guys are able to entertain yourselves for the day, Levi and I have stuff to do.”  
“Like eachother?” Hanji snorted tying up her hair.  
“I can easily make that headache worse, four eyes, try me.” The raven huffed. Hanji only giggled.

Eren shook his head at the duo and made his way towards the bathroom to get ready, it was Friday and he didn’t have any classes until Monday morning’ He surprise Levi with yet another adventure. It involved a rather long drive and a lot of money but he’d make it worthwhile for the Rosean. Hopefully traffic would permit it and wouldn’t be hassle for them to get through.

He couldn’t have cared less about how much money he was putting into the Roseans, they’d have to contribute to society soon enough and he’d make sure they’d have a lot of fun. Especially Levi.

He beamed rather assuredly, since he realized he was more than likely Levi’s first.. Crush? Love? There wasn’t a word for it right then but he knew they both shared feelings for one another and it made him gleeful. He touched his lips absentmindedly, the remnants of their kiss still lingering on them.

Eren continued to ready himself. All he told to Levi was that he pack some clothes and toiletries for their date, any other questions were ignored. It was meant to be a surprise and it was going to stay that way. Levi may have put on an irritated front at this but on the inside he was anxious and excited for it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi’s P.O.V

Normally, I hated surprises, you could never tell when it’d turn for the worst. In general, they’re just annoying even though the thought behind them are filled with love and happiness. In this case however, I couldn’t stay aggravated towards Eren no matter how much I really wanted. It seemed like he was putting much thought into this whole date ordeal. I still would very much like to know why it was necessary for me to pack clothes. Where would we be going for us to need clothes. Weren’t dates just a short outing, not a long one. Unless he was planning on returning to the lake for a swim, but it didn’t seem like that.

I couldn’t fight the feelings that erupted within. They were blissful feelings with a hint of reluctance. Something told me to quit while we were ahead, I didn’t want to be the one to hurt him when we’d have to leave Earth and return home. I know this morning I told myself to just abandon it all and have fun while it lasts. Nonetheless, I couldn’t bare it if we had to separate, and not hear from each other for the rest of our lives. I sighed as I dressed myself, casual yet comfortable he said.

“You ready, Levi? The quicker we leave the quicker we can beat the traffic and I kind of still need to buy gas.”  
“Where the hell are we going that you need more gas?” I muttered and rolled the suitcase behind me as I opened the door.  
“You’ll see. I’ve already told Armin and Mikasa where we’re going.” He rolled his eyes, “Mika is such a worrywart.” He mumbled quietly and took a quick glance at me.  
“What?”  
“You’re so gorgeous. It’s hot though, are you sure pants are -”  
“I’m not changing, Eren. You’re in a rush aren’t you?”

He simply grinned and pecked my nose before exiting the hall. I didn’t know what was going through his head and frankly I didn’t want to know. I followed him into the living room where Hanji was.

“You’re going to need to take these,” She held up our shots safely packed into a container. I nodded and took it thankfully. I wonder how many we had left and what we’ll use as a makeshift. Although, no doubt our bodies were becoming accustomed to the pressure and atmosphere of the planet. We’d probably need more vitamins but Hanji was the scientist not me. We’ll figure it out later, I’m sure no one cares about it. Erwin was enjoying his time working up close with all sorts of people.

He confided that there were even sketchy people that held higher positions. Nothing we weren’t used to. Mike would always return with the strangest stories about all the customers that came to the bar. Apparently, there were more of the guy I encountered, some even worse than he. But then there were also hilarious tales about drunk people. So I suppose it evened out.

Hanji had this maniacal grin upon her face and it freaked me out. “I can’t believe it shortstack, you actually formed feelings for someone. A different species at that.”  
In the background, I could hear Eren coughing and laughing at that.  
“Shut up Jaeger. And Yeah. He’s not as ugly or annoying as the others, I suppose. He’s pretty naked is all.” I smirked earning a cackle for Hanji

“You’ve seen me naked, Levi?” The brunet appeared beside me, “Didn’t take you for a stalker now.”  
“No, but someone got stuck in their clothes last night so,” I trailed off. I gave Hanji a side hug, “I’ll see you if we make it back alive.”  
“Still hasn’t told you anything about where you’re going?”  
“No.”  
“You’ll love it, don’t worry your cute ass off.” Eren turned and made his way towards the door.  
“Tell Armin not to burn down the kitchen. We’ll be back Sunday afternoon.” He called out.

“Be careful, Levi. And send pictures of where ever it is, okay?” Hanji gave me a small smile, “And use protection.”  
“What? Prot- what?” I furrowed my eyebrows.  
“Out!” She snorted as she rushed me out the door.  
“About time you left, let’s go.” Eren’s twinkling eyes bore into mine as he took my hand. It sent waves of comfort through me and I suddenly felt like I could trust him with my life. I nodded and followed him to the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eren?”  
“Levi.”  
“We’ve been driving for … four hours now. I’ve seen nothing but desert.”  
“I’’ve been driving, and it’s not about the journey or some shit like that. We’ll be there. You’ll love it.”

I stared at Eren for a really long time and the looked around as huge mountains whizzed by, we were the only car on the road and it was kind of nervewrecking. If we crashed would anyone would know. I widened my eyes as I thought about it. I’d never see Rose again, or the ocean or the pink glossed lands or Eren. Eren. Eren wouldn’t let that happen.

As we drove forward and upwards we finally left what seemed like a bowl. There was a small town to the left and I’m guess we were going to stop there. Eren mentioned stopping at every gas station and filling up no matter how much was in there. He was adamant on it. I saw why after a while, gas stations were scarce out here. I didn’t understand why. His logic was sensible though. I was glad I didn’t have to worry about getting stuck in some place.

Once we pulled up to a Chevron, he handed me money and asked me to buy some cold water or ice tea. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I went into the store. I grazed over the aisles until I got to the back with all the drinks; It was seriously odd that water was more expensive than soft drinks, how did that possibly make sense in any way. I reached for Peach Tea and two large bottles of water. I hardly drank on the way considering I napped for most of it.

“Is that all for you today?” The cashier asked.  
“Yes please.” I handed her the desired amount of change.  
“Here’s your receipt.” She smiled. I wondered if she was faking her attitude for the job, Mike did.

“Here’s your money and water.” I entered the car once again. “Please tell me we’re almost there.”  
“We are don’t worry. We’ll be there before late. I’ve already booked a room, so stop be so impatient. You can go straight to the shower when we arrive.” Eren started the car, and made sure there was a full tank before we went ahead back on the interstate.  
The lull of the engine and the soft music in the car made me grow weary and tiresome. Resting my head on the pillow on my side, I allowed myself to go back to sleep and hopefully, we’d be where ever it is I’m supposed to be. I felt Eren’s hand take mine before I completely succumb to sleep.  
                               

_Sharing all your secrets with each other since you were kids_

_Sleeping soundly with the locket that she gave you clutched in your fi_ st

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Levi, we’re here.” Eren started to lightly shake me awake. I could feel the car still moving however so I was very confused. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced around. It was night time, the clock read 7:36. I yawned still very tired.

“Where?”  
“Look out your window.”  
“What.” I did as told, too tired to care about questions. My eyes immediately widened at the gorgeous view beyond me. It was sparkling and calm, it was captivating, it was the Ocean. The moon kissing the horizon and its reflection bouncing off the waves. It wasn’t so different from Rose and it made me nostalgic. The stars were out tonight, sorrounding the moon - dancing and shining around it. It was a wondrous view. Each star was just a sun eons away from Earth. Different galaxies belonged to each one. Each Sun a God to each universe.

  
_Starry eyes_  
_What can I say to make you listen_  
_Starry eyes_  
_What can I do for your attention_  
_Starry eyes_  
_Starry eyes forever shall be mine_

“I take it you’re just as mesmerized as I am.” Eren’s melodic voice broke me out of the enchatment.  
“Yeah. It’s very beautiful. Why don’t you and Armin live here?”  
“We plan to after college.” He explained, “An observatory is around her, and they’ve asked me to intern after I’m done with school. Armin is stuck between doctoring or becoming a Marine Biologist.”  
“Where are we?”  
“Trost Beach, California.”  
“What? We’re in a different state? What.”  
“Nice idea of a date, hm?” He drove on, going down a hill.  
“We’re almost to the hotel, it’s the Holiday Inn, by the beach so we can easily walk in the morning if you’d like.”

I nodded and opted to stay awake this time, just taking in all the dim, calm lights. The moon smiling upon the beach and the sea waving back in a trance-filled danced. A slow push and pull that the moon demanded.

_Starry eyes_  
_The sparks will fall on me_  
_Starry eyes_  
_Won't you listen that I'm here being_  
_For you starry eyes_  
_Starry eyes forever shall be mine_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Checking in went by smoothly and quickly, which I was happy for since I could use a long, soothing shower. I wanted to melt and just let the hot water consume me. We were on the very top floor and it had the best view of Trost. I wondered what the water felt like; back home the Cerulean seas were clear and you could see each creature that lived within.

“I can finally sleep.” Eren groaned as he trudged inside.  
“Maybe you should’ve picked a simpler date.” I shut the door behind us.

The room was cozy, with a large bed - California King - spacious; it was tempting me to jump in and doze off. The bathroom was bigger than my own at home, the tub large and immaculate. I was more than willing to shower, not bathe, I’d have to clean it for measure.

“Yeah, I know but.. Your expression was worth the drive.” He winked at me. My cheeks warmed up, flushed from how smooth the brunet was.  
“What ever, you brat.” I set my luggage onto a emerald green ottoman, and rummaged in it for sleepwear. I felt strong arms wrap around my torso.  
“Do you mind if I join you in that shower?” He whispered in my ear, a hint of tentative in his voice. My body grew increasingly hot at the idea. Should I let him? Would we do anything?

I doubt it.

We were both too tired for any strenuous activities.

“Sure.” I turned to face him, gazing upon his face. He had beautiful attributes. His eyes were probably the main source of attention, they were simply just mesmerizing. An artistic mixture of Emerald with specks of sunkissed gold and spots of aqua. I couldn’t help but drown in them.

“This is very strange for me.’  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ve never formed feelings for anyone except maybe a fleeting moment with Petra.”  
“Mmhm. Me with Jean.”  
“Ew.”  
He chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound.  
“Alright, Let’s get into the shower.”  
“No funny business, Jaeger.”  
“Maybe tomorrow.” He squeezed my hips making me squeak before he made his way into the bathroom.  
I shook my head and stared at the bed. Would we really? How would it go? Would it feel good?

I thought back to my dream a few days back. The way he held and touched me was sinful. I closed my eyes as I thought about it a little. Couldn’t help me imagination run wild with it until I heard Eren call for me.

“Coming!” I took a deep breath of air. This weekend would be intense, won’t it?

"Aye, mon dieu." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr if you want to reach me : https://capitanswann.tumblr.com


	13. Whale Whale Whale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much Gracias to Stringlish for the wonderful Whale Watching idea. I loved it. 
> 
> This and the next chapter are the last of the "fluff." Then it's time for serious moments. Cause I actually have a plot for this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know cliffhangers are a plenty, bear with me.

The radiant sun peeked behind the curtains of the hotel room and kissed the sleeping faces of Eren and Levi. The shower from the night before made them realize just how tired they truly were. Eren jokingly made fun of how Levi wasn’t supposed to be, considering he slept the entire way there. They didn’t bother calling in room service for food or putting on pajamas.

There they were, nude and oblivious to the fact. And cuddling up to one another intimately, the taller male’s arm draped across Levi’s midsection, and his other arm tucked under the raven’s head. The latter was curled up, basically the little spoon. Eren’s face was buried in soft, black curls; it was a surprise he didn’t sneeze. It was an endearing sight.

Eren was the first to awaken, groggy and hair askew. If anyone was to question it, they’d think that they did indeed initiate things. However, what happened was Eren simply abandoned the idea of drying his hair. He pressed his face into the inky tresses in front of him. He inhaled the distinct scent that came off of Levi, and gently pulled him closer.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Levi mumbled gingerly, cuddling even closer to the brunet. A light chuckled came from him, “I didn’t mean to wake you up, babe.”  
Not that Levi minded, he was perfectly content with how they were situated, it was actually very comfortable. Up until he realized that they were both stark naked and that there was indeed a certain body part pressed against his lower back.

“Eren?”  
“Hmm?”  
“We’re both naked..”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“We showered together though so..?”  
“Yeah, but you weren’t hard then were you?”  
“...N-no.. Oh god, I’m so sorry Levi.. I mean I can’t really-”  
“Help it.”

/Levi’s P.O.V./

The desire to laugh swelled within me but I managed to contain it; It was only a week ago that Eren was making fun of me for the so called, Morning Wood, and now here he was, _pressed_  up against my ass. I didn’t know what to say other than this was the most amusing thing to ever happen to me.

“I’ll just go take care of that?” Eren begun to remove his arms, but me being a nice mate prevented me from letting him leave. The embarrassment in his voice was just too adorable to ignore. Perhaps, maybe, maybe I could… I contemplated the idea in my head. I mean, we were alone and nothing was stopping at me. But wasn’t it too soon? Were there steps to how these things went? Wasn’t it meet, date, steady relationship, marriage, sex, chi- who am I kidding? No young adult actually follows that flow. Not even on Rose. It was this odd animalistic need to mate.

Was I really thinking about irrelevant facts at such a time? Yes. Yes I was.

“Stay.” I simply said, “Don’t be stupid it’s cold and you’re like a damn fireplace.”  
What a pathetic excuse. I cringe before slowly rolling over to face the brunet. His eyes were closed, face contorted into a slight grimace. His cheeks were rosy and adorable.

“Looks like you’re a _predicament_  there.” I snickered.

"Now's not the time for dick jokes, Levi."

I reached forward and traced his jawline, so defined and it certainly was attractive. I could see what all the fanatics were about when it came to jawlines. His eyes opened as soon as my cold fingers touched his warm skin. A perfect balance in my opinion. His eyes were truly a beauty of their own, so unique and unseen. It was almost as if I could drown in them. Nothing more gorgeous. I have no doubt he got that a lot. Poetry in motion.

“You’re staring at me.”  
“No shit.”  
“Romantic.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“I’ll fuck _you_.” He smirked, pleased with my shy expression.

My fingers dipped down towards the curve of his neck, tracing little figure-eights across. I felt him shiver from my actions and it gave me satisfaction. His lips parted, a little breath escaping him. My nails were dull but they were long enough for me to drag them from the bottom of his ear and down to his shoulders, resulting in yet another little shiver, and even a small mewl like noise.

“That was cute.”  
“Shut up, Levi.”

I snorted and hesitated a bit before leaning forward to plant light kisses along his chest. I felt him tense from under me before releasing a shaky breath. I took it as a sign to continue; my lips making a little pecked trail towards his chin - from his chest, to his neck, to his jaw. All the while my fingers just exploring and feeling his warm skin. Each little reaction I elicited was spurring me on, I didn’t want to get up if it meant I could continue doing these little things to him.

The only problem was, what was I supposed to do with it? I never went far with my imagination, just the act of penetration and that was it. I blinked, staring up at Eren, I wanted to help him but.. What do I do? Do I do what I do to myself? Maybe. That’ll be fine. My hand was currently placed on his hips, my lips on his adam’s apple.

I tapped my fingers in a rhythmic fashion along the curve of his hip, breathing hot air onto his neck, my eyes closed before I dragged my finger tips down tantalizingly slow. I heard his breath hitch once my fingers finally wrapped around his length. My fingers tracing along a vein of his hardened arousal.

“L-Levi, you don’t have t-” I shushed him by pulling him into a sweet kiss, my hand moving in slow strokes, his soft noises coming out as huffs between our kisses.  
It felt slightly rough in my hands and dry, and I knew for sure that couldn’t have felt right. I brought my hand up, Eren’s turquoise eyes watching my every move , and licked along the length of it before returning to its previous location.

“Christ, Levi. You haven’t been watching porn have you?”  
“What’s porn?”  
“Fuck.”

I continued my ongoing actions, just watching every little reaction Eren gave me, soaking it all in. This heat of the moment act; I may not have been aching before but now I certainly was, and Eren’s pleasured contorted expressions weren’t making it better. His hand was on the back of my neck in a split second as he pulled me in for the most intense kiss of my life. And within that second, I felt his other hand wrap around my own erection, imitating the same actions as I was.

I pulled back, chest heaving and whines slipping; Eren wasn’t having any of it, his lips once again crashing into mine, tongue slipping past parted lips, tasting and exploring. Low groans and sultry moans intensified as our pace quickened along with our rushed kiss. I couldn’t handle any of it. It was happening and I couldn’t tell if it was in a dream or not.

“Levi.. Ah- shit.. D-Don’t stop please…” His words were slurred and drawn out, it sent chills down my spine the way he moaned my name. I shook my head, I could feel the familiar sensation build up and by the way Eren’s noises increased, he more than likely was, too.

“E-Eren..”  
“Y-yes.. Please.. Baby.. Say my name..”  
“Eren.. So.. so close.. More.. f-faster.. Fu-uck..”

I couldn’t contain any of the vulgar noises that escaped me, my eye shut, hips thrusting forward into the brunet’s hand.

What hit me next was an immense euphoric feeling, my hips stuttering, fingers curling up in chocolate locks as soon as my climax took over me.

“Oh… Levi.. Yes.. come for me, b-baby.. Shi-” Eren’s grip slightly tightened around my length as we both came undone. His unoccupied arm tugging me even closer to bury his face in the crook of my neck, teeth grazing across my skin. His hips moving in sync with mine as we attempted to prolong our highs.  
“Fuck.. Levi…” I couldn’t function, I couldn’t move except to remove my hand from Eren and wipe it on the sheets.

I’ve never had such an intense orgasm come over me like that, and it was only from Eren’s hands. I felt giddy and shaky and my legs were slightly numb. A small fit of giggles took over me as I laid limp besides Eren. Our bodies close together and sweat, the oddly alluring scent of our musk adjoined. I wanted to mate with this man. Not now, but soon. At some point. I want him so bad.

“Eren..” I whispered, out of breath and still weak. As much as I loved the idea of remaining in bed for the entirety of the day, he took me out here for a reason.  
“Mh..” The idiot, probably wasn’t paying any attention to me, started peppering my face with little annoying, but sweet kisses. I relished in the affection that he was spoiling me with.  
“You idiot, come on get up.”  
“Do we have to?”  
“This isn’t an outing, Eren.”  
“Mh, no.This is a something though baby.” His stupid husky voice made me melt and want to stay but no. We can’t.  
“You’re stupid. Come on. I was just trying to relieve you of your boner. Now you’re.. Bonheur.”  
“Come here and give me some more kisses.”

I managed to persuade Eren into finally leaving the bed and taking a shower. Dried cum wasn’t something that I wanted to have stuck to my skin. Albeit, fucking was a good way to start of a morning and I don’t think I’d ever be opposed to it for as long as I was on earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yet again, Eren has decided that he’s the grandmaster of surprises. I had no idea where we were going, once again. For the love of all things holy, why couldn’t he just tell me.  
We headed towards the beach though, that was all that I could tell.

“Thanks, for this morning.” I turned my head to face the man besides me. He was glowing. Literally glowing.  
“You don’t need to.” I hummed, before staring ahead. He really didn’t. I didn’t mind doing it. I thoroughly enjoyed what occurred this morning. Hoped there would be more tonight. I shook my head, I was really turning into a mini Eren. It was horrible.

“So where we going?”  
“Not telling.”  
“Damn it.”

The scenery before was something to ogle at for centuries. There I stood on the sandy beaches of Trost, the white sand warm and burying my feet, the magnificent scenery was like an artist’s dream. The clouds didn’t even look real, these puffy, cotton candy looking poofs in the sky looked like they were painted. That’s all this sight was to me, a beautiful painting. It wasn’t anything compared to Rose but, just as glorious. Every planet was different. But I definitely have a second favorite.

A hand slipped into mine. Eren. I forgot he was with me. I tilted my head up to look at him, flashing a toothy smile. He really did set high standards, I wouldn’t be able to find anyone like him back home. Wow, that’ll be a feat. How in the hell was I supposed to do that. He certainly did make this difficult for me.

“It’s gonna be a challenge to find someone like you whenever I return home.”  
He chuckled, “Mh, that’s going to be a real shame, having to let you go. I don’t think I could possibly do that. I can’t imagine it either, someone else marrying _my_  Levi, holding, and satisfying.” He cringed at the thought as we walked along the beach. Up ahead I saw people boarding onto several boats. I tilted my head, gazing.

“What are those people doing?” I was met with silence, until I realized we were heading their way. I gawked at the sight, we were going to get onto those little ass boats, and go into the ocean? Isn’t there a risk to this? What if we die? There was no way in hell. I switched back between staring at Eren and the boats we were slowly approaching. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that they were little boats.

Upon arrival I realized they were bigger up close and that I was a paranoid dumbass. I snorted, they resembled yachts. But more spacious. Tour boats. We were handed life jackets, which was amusing. Just because it’d help me float doesn’t mean it’ll  _save_  me. What If I got left behind. These silly humans certainly didn’t think things through.

Wait. “Eren? What are we touring?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Oh my. Are surprises necessary? Why do you do this? Why can’t I just know.”  
“Levi.”  
“Eren.”  
“You’ll see.”

“Alright everyone,” I jumped and looked around, where was that voice coming from. “Please make sure your jackets are fastened properly. Thank you for choosing Cielo del mar’s Whale Watch.”  
Whales. What are whales? If I asked, I probably get Eren’s stupid answer of ‘You’ll see.’ Admittedly, I was pouring excitement, I couldn’t wait to see what these creatures were. It was honestly about time I saw some other type of animals other than the Cats and Dogs that pop up everywhere back in Sina.

I heard a motor start running and as soon as I knew it, the Tour boat began to move forwards to the horizon. Thankfully, Eren chose a seat by the railing, leaving me with the most alluring view in the whole world. Actually being in the ocean, or at least close to being in it was the most entertaining thing I’ve done since I’ve arrived onto this planet.

I leaned back against Eren’s comforting body, and just opted to gaze upon the view of the ocean. We slowed to a stop, everyone around us getting chattery and becoming enthusiastic. I looked around at each person’s face. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked towards Eren.  
“Look.” He nodded towards the open deep blue water. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I looked, what was everyone staring a- Oh.

My eyes widened, as a sleek leathery looking creature came up from below. I blinked, it was massive. Very, very massive. Where did it even come from? Then there were more, and more. One after the other, popping up. I stared in amazement at the sight. This was truly a wonder, how did they even know when the whales would come out for sure? They must’ve kept tabs on them for sure. For a long time too, for accuracy. That’s amazing. We remained there for a while, the tour guide speaking every now and then. One whale even leaped from the water and I didn’t think we were going to end up getting wet but I didn’t mind. It was a wonderful experience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Petra’s P.O.V. (Third Person)

Canada had taken in Petra, Rico, Ilse, and Moblit in with welcoming arms. Sure, things were pricey, but they managed to do just what they needed. Observe, live, and assimilate. It wasn’t easy but luckily, Eren and Armin facetimed them twice a week to make sure they knew what they were doing and answered any questions they had. She

Petra managed to call Hanji every other day, her soon to be mate anxious for every call. She found it endearing and hoped they’d have a proper marriage one day.

Petra was a manager at a local cafe in a quaint town called Maria. The bricked buildings reminded her of her hometown on Rose, L’Eau. It meant water and was slightly unoriginal, but she loved her seaside village no matter what.

Lately, she’s be conducting research, finding out more about the history of Earth. Ancient History has been her domain of research. Museums and Libraries her main destinations to obtain such information. A lot of it linked to religion of all sorts. One part of each religion’s book told the most extreme tales; drastic floods that were saved by one man, ice ages, fire, the way the earth was formed, dominant animals, wood people. What fascinated her the most was how some ancient stories contained “evidence” of “aliens” in their books.

  
Peru’s Nazca Desert contained colossal drawings embedded into the dirt, no way was that made by humans and it made Petra curious. The Sanskrit contained a story of how there was a flying machine out in India. Ancient Sumerian statues had strange physical attributes, enlarged eyes and mystical powers - She furrowed her eyebrows as she read on. These people claimed to be sculpted by these… aliens: Annunaki. As she read on and on from ancient history books and articles on the internet, she felt as if there was something that had occurred in the past. One article she fell upon had something to do with the great pyramids. How they perfectly aligned with the stars.

And a story to follow, whether or not it was fake or not, it astonished her. Apparently, humanlike extraterrestrials have been present on Earth before and left some people on the planet. She blinked as she read, heart continuing to race. No way was any of this true. Just no way, not at all. Impossible.

She shut off her laptop and quickly made her way out the library. She hastily placed her shoulder bag on, her hand on her phone as she called Hanji.

“Hello my sweet little muffin.” The brunette’s voice rang, always excited to hear from her girlfriend.  
“Hanji, I need you to look up the records and history of Rose as far as it goes.”  
“What? Why what’s wrong?”  
“I think… I think Rose has had contact with Earth so many generations ago..”  
“Well.. we did have our technology for quite some time, who’s to say we- “  
“Hanji. The article claimed to have left some of their own beings on this planet and that was all. The extraterrestrials looked human like as we do to Earth.”

There was a pause, a worrisome silence that Petra didn’t like. “I need you to look back into the past for me, see just how far it goes. If there’s a sudden stop then that means that they either erased history or never stated about it happening. Rose is old, Hanji. The technology has always been advanced, you can’t tell me that they couldn’t have explored way before the Survey Corp was put into place.”  
“Alright, I’ll check it out, but don’t worry yourself out. You’re still supposed to be observing.”  
“I have a lot of freetime, we’ll see you in a while.”  
“A year.”  
Petra chuckled, “I love you.”  
“I love you most.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back to Levi and Eren)

Eren and Levi returned to the hotel after some time walking along the beach, just enjoying their time together. Both their feet sandy and crusty feeling, and Levi didn’t enjoy it one bit. They stopped by a local seafood restaurant as Eren wanted to give the raven a taste of Trost’s specialties. It was almost like in Florida, except he preferred the crabs on this coast. It was safe to say that Levi thoroughly was delighted when he was hit with the distinct aroma from the seafood. He especially savoured the flavours of shrimp and crabs, and even wanted seconds of mussels.  
However as soon as they finished, He insisted on showering as soon as they entered their hotel rooms. Eren merely laughed at the short male, amused by his “suffering.”

“Do you want to order room service after we shower then?” The brunet locked the door behind them, and kicked off his shoes.  
“I’m still pretty full. How are you not?”  
“I was talking about dessert, you know the sweet end of any meal.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m full, too, Levi, calm down.” He began to strip off his clothes, revealing the oh-so-Godlike muscles that Levi just wanted to run his hands all over.

The raven just gawked at the sun-kissed adonis, lip caught between his teeth. He honestly couldn’t fight the feelings he had for the brunet any longer. He just wanted him to take him.  
Levi couldn’t fathom how in the world it took him a couple of universes before he could find a suitable mate or even just someone he was attracted to. And it wasn’t a simple attraction, it was: _I want to mate with this man, and let him take me anyway he wanted to. I want this man to be mine._

“You okay, Levi?” The smirk in Eren’s voice was evident, and Levi could only blush the bright red of a tomato. He shook his head and stared at the brunet dead on.

“I want you to take me, Eren.”

Eren blinked, honestly unable to answer as he sputtered whatever words his brain gave him. He cleared his throat before gaping at Levi. He breathed in deeply, before returning a sultry, lustful look.  
“Very well, I suppose it was about time.”

He took smooth strides towards the raven, cupping his face and pulling him into a passion-filled kiss. They’d finally do what they’ve wanted for weeks. Mate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you've made it this far into my Fic. I appreciate the reads and Kudos. ((:  
> Expect a whole lotta smut for the next chapter because that's all that it'll be.
> 
> You're all dirty if that's what you've been waiting for, but s a m e.


	14. Smut me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ATTENTION, PLEASE, POR FAVOR, S'IL VOUS PLAIT.
> 
> I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE SO THIS WILL EITHER BE SUPER BORING OR REALLY CRINGEY. ON THE OFF CHANCE THAT IS GOOD, I AM GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT.
> 
> FURTHERMORE, THIS IS SMUT. YOU MAY AVOID THIS CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE, {SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY} FOR NOT POSTING FOR AWHILE. SCHOOL HAS BEEN UP MY ASS AND I'VE BEEN A STRESSED LITTLE SHIT. THANKYOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the smut begins. 
> 
> again I apologize for cringe.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : DADDY KINK IS WITHIN

Eren’s lips never parted from mine as he pushed me back towards the wall. I got lost into the kiss; his movements were slow and obviously experience. A hint of jealousy strayed in the back of my mind. He was mine now though, and nothing would prevent us from stopping. We were all to ourselves and I would thoroughly enjoy every second of it.

His tongue slipped past my open lips while I tentatively moved mine to meet his. It was all so new, and I had no idea what to do but follow his actions. He lead me in this small dance. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair.

He fucking tugged.

The little move was enough to have me keening into the kiss. Shit, it all felt too damn good - I could hear him chuckled into the kiss, bemused and more than likely pleased. My hands traveled around his body, pulling him impossibly closer - until there was no space between us.

“God, Levi. I’ve wanted you for so long. baby.” I whined when he pulled away but it quickly turned into a whorish moan when his lips drug along my neck, nipping at my skin. His teeth barely grazing over; I didn't realize just how sensitive I was there. He sucked along my skin making my body melt and move.

I felt him crouch down slightly, his hands left my hair and behind my thighs.

“Wh-what are yo- Ah!.” The stupid idiot lifted me up with zero warning. “Eren, what the hell are you doing?”  
The brunet chuckled, amused by my squealing. I wrapped both my arms and legs around him. That must’ve been what he wanted because he pressed me up against the wall with a teasing smirk. His grip on me did wonders to my body, like making me flush all over and become harder than I initially was. His teeth nibbling on my earlobe, sending jolts of electric down my spine and making me shudder. 

I grinded my hips forward wanting friction between us.   
“Needy, baby?” Eren pressed forward and I couldn’t hold back the racy moan that left me.   
“Fuck you..” I whined. My shorts became increasingly tight and I demanded they be removed. He continued to press against me, pulling out each lewd noise I could possibly muster.  
I gripped at his shirt, tugging, wanting it off.

Eren moved us towards the bed, setting me down in front of it. “What do you want me to do, baby?” The way he purred the pet name made me shiver all over. _Rose, I needed him._   
“Please, off..” I pulled at his pants. I pushed the hem of his shirt up and over his head. My fingers traced over his toned, lean body. He was truly an Adonis, A fucking god, sun-kissed and masculine and sculpted by angels. I couldn't help it when I begun to plant little kiss all over his chest while he busied himself unbuttoning my shirt. I felt the silk slip off my shoulders and down my arms. 

I tested my limits and brushed my lips over a pert nipple. I briefly recalled it happening in a rather erotic movie Hanji made me watch. Something with grey.

"H-Ha.. Levi.." I hummed, pleased with his reaction. That'd be used at some point. 

“I don’t want to rush.” He spoke smoothly, fingers curled in my belt loops as he pulled me closer to unzip my shorts. “But I also want you, _now_.” He walked forward and I walked backwards.  
“Well, why don’t you come and get me?” I winked, and walked back until my legs hit the bed causing me to sit down. He chuckled, and pushed me on my back. He quickly took off his own shorts before crawling on the mattress and towards me. There was in front of me; on all fours, and I would’ve have laughed if I wasn’t so hazy. He pulled me until I was on my back and he was hovered over me. I’ve never felt so submissive or vulnerable in my life.

He just bore his eyes into mine, even in the moonlight I could see how bright they were. Pupils dilated and eyelids hooded. His body was warm. His hair shaggy, breath hot and eyes wanton. It was safe to say he must’ve liked me a whole bunch.

“Levi?”  
“Hm- Ha..” He grasped my hips and gyrated his own into mine. Eren was certainly going to be the death of me. He dipped his head into the crook of my neck, lips dragging almost everywhere leaving little marks no doubt. 

I could only lay back as I had no idea what to do other than release shaky breaths and small moans every now and then as Eren pressed himself against the me. It was certainly a new mixture of feelings for me.   
“Are you sure you’re okay with all of this?” The brunet knew I wanted it, but I’m guessing he had to assured. His fingers were hooked in the my boxers awaiting my permission.  
“Yes, Eren.. Please.”   
He sucked in a breath before carrying on with the removal of my underwear. I let out a shaky sigh when my erection was finally freed from the confines of the fabric.

“God, you look so good like this, baby.” He gave me one more deep kiss before pulling back. He inched down some. 

His attached his lips to my own nipple, payback I assumed, tongue tracing around the nub. I was already whining from it, the cold sensation with the warm - it was already too much. His teeth grazed, nipped, and teased. 

"E-Eren..." He all but chuckled before stopping to stare at me.

"You look absolutely delicious.."

He wrapped his hand around my arousal loosely, making lazy strokes as he scooted down. I was confused as to where he was going and was about to question him when Eren wrapped his lips around the head of my member.   
“F-Fuck.. What are yo-” A lewd gasp fell from my lips. The sight before was absolutely smutty and I didn’t know if I was disgusted or not.

//Eren’s P.O.V//

I wanted nothing more than to watch him writhe from pleasure. I pressed my lips to the side before licking upwards. The sultry noises he made were like music to my ears and I knew there was no going back now. Not that I would have.

I sucked onto the side, tongue tracing along the veins.

“You taste so good, Levi.” I practically moaned it before taking his erection into my mouth. I was new to all of this, but I knew the basics to a damn blowjob. I groaned when I felt his fingers curl up in my hair. My tongue pressed against the side of his cock as I continued. My eyes remained on him, watching every expression he made.

He was so beautiful, the way the rays of moon shone on him, highlighting his appearance. I couldn't have gotten enough. It was odd how sentimental and horny I was being.

Nonetheless, I only wanted to make him feel nothing but utter pleasure.

I worked my mouth around his length and felt my own erection grow heavier with each noise he made. Up and down. My tongue circling the head and slit. I gripped his thighs, massaging them while I continued to please him.   
“Sh-hit.. Eren.. so good..”   
I realize we’d need lube but lotion would have to do for now.

I slowly came off with a lewd 'pop.’  
“I need lotion, you.. you wait there..” I stared at his breathless form as he nodded hazily.   
“Mh.. okay..”  
I really didn't feel like leaving him there, but lube was essential. I slipped off the bed with haste.   
I took the time to come to my senses. I was literally going to have sex with Levi, and not like a dream or anything. This was going to happen. And he wanted it to happen. How did this happen, how did I get so lucky to have someone like this? I hurried back after retrieving the lotion, I didn’t want him to get impatient or anything.

“You certainly took your time.” He sounded breathless and it amused me. Since he was usually blunt and sarcastic. Honestly, this was new for both of us.   
“I didn’t pack lube because I wasn’t really planning on having sex but we have condoms… I think Armin sneaked them in there.” I helded up the wrapped latex. Always good to stay safe.

Levi chuckled before staring at me, he beckoned me over and I complied with a smile. I returned to my place above him and planted little, slow kisses all over his neck. I felt his fingers tangle themselves in my hair. I came up to look him in the eyes, drowning in metallic yet soft hues. I could see feelings of content and wanton. I leaned in and brushed my lips over his.

“Tease.” I snorted and placed a light kiss onto the corner of his lips before giving him a passion-filled one. I couldn’t get enough of the taste of his lips or the sweet, soft feeling. He was inexperienced with it, and I loved it. I could teach him and lead him and It was pure.

“Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?” I whispered against his lips, searching for any signs of hesitance. I ran my fingers from his jawline, to his neck and down to his hips where I had a gentle grasp on them. I felt him shiver from it all. It was a satisfying feeling.  
“Yes, please, Eren, I want you..” I groaned from how his voice was trembling, and not from fear.

I sat up with his legs still on either side of me. I traced small shapes along the insides of his thighs. I smirked down at him as I placed his leg on my shoulder.  
“How bad do you want me, baby?” My lips dragged along his calf while my eyes bore into silver ones. I put a generous amount of lotion on my fingers, warming it a bit.

His soft gasp echoed in my ears, “I.. I.. R-really bad? I’ve been cravin’ this for a while, please Eren..”   
“I warn you, this will feel weird.. I’m sure you understand the basics.. Just relax for me..”

  
I reached down and pressed my middle finger to the rim of his asshole. There was no decent way for me to go about this or describe it, all in all, sex is just weird yet pleasurable. I felt him tense up from the touch.

  
“Shh.. just relax for daddy..” I blinked and bit my tongue when I realized what I let slip out.

  
“Mmh..” My eyes shut, waiting for the reaction. “Y-Yes, daddy?” A shaky laugh left me, why was I so cringey. I nodded before carrying on, I’d probably get made fun of later but for now all focus was on Levi, the gorgeous angel before me.   
I pushed my finger forward, prodding gently before entering.

  
“H-Ha..” He gasped, his bottom lip caught between his lips. By his expression I could tell he was expecting more pain that not. Honestly, people made it so much more dramatic than it needed to be.

  
“Just relax, baby..” I moved up, all my weight moving to my left arm; I planted reassuring kisses along his face as I continued to push forward. His fingers brushed over my side as he started lightly scratching.   
I watched his expressions with every curl, twist, and deepening of my finger. I continued to prep him, adding a second finger. I didn’t want him to feel any discomfort at all. I got too distracted by his whorish moans and flushed cheeks and just the pure euphoria he was emitting.

“E-Eren.. Please.. I want more..”

I nodded. I could feel his desperation and I wasn’t too far off either. I was aching and needy and I just /needed/ him. I sat up after removing my fingers. I couldn’t help but stare at him, he was completely exposed for me and me only. For the time being anyway; I removed my boxers as quickly as I could.

“I know you’re moving as fast as you can, but you’re literally taking forever.. Hurry up, ‘Ren.” He whined, his fingers grazing over my length teasingly. It wasn’t until then I realized how /hard/ and aching I was.

“Fuck you, I’m going.” I sat up on my calves and placed to condom on slowly. A smirk on my face as he glared at me. I picked up the lotion once again and just poured quite a bit onto my hand. My breath hitches as I coated my erection with it.

“One last time, Baby.. Are you sure you want to d-”  
“Rose! Yes, I do. Shut up, and please…” There was a pause and it made me quite anxious, “P-Please, just take me, d-daddy.”

That was all I needed. Fuck him for catching on and being a cute little shit.

I lined up my cock with his hole, prodding gently. My lip caught between my teeth and eyes locked with his. I pushed forward slowly feeling him tense up around me.   
“Relax, baby..” I paused for a bit, I had no doubt it was uncomfortable.

“It.. It feels weird…” He groaned, his fingers gripping at the sheet, “It stings and this is so - so strange..” I chuckled, I bet. “K-keep going..”  
I nodded and pressed forward slowly until skin met skin. I gasped from the tight, heat enveloping me. I groaned, my fingers gripping his hips.   
He was huffing, “Christ. You’re.. You’re big. Wh-why are you smiling like that..?”

I started to laugh, placing my entire weight on him, body shaking from my little fit. I’ve never heard that from anyone before, but the way he just said it was beyond amusing.

He moved his hips slightly and that was enough for me to let out a pleasured groan. “Damn it, Levi.” I placed both my arms on either side of his head, and gaped straight down at him.   
“Fuck me, Eren. Stop taking foreve- Ha.. Fuck!”

I rolled my hips back and forth, a slow movement of push and pull. It felt absolutely divine. It felt whole and complete. I leant down to nibble at Levi’s neck, my hips never letting up but increasing every now and then. I made sure adorn his neck and chest with hues of bruised purple.

“E-Eren.. Sh-hit..” His arms wound around my midsection, nails digging into my skin. He started to rock along with my thrusts. It was in and out, fast and a little more faster. He moaned loud and sweetly into my ear. His noises were obscene and lusty and the way he just /sang/ my name.

“G-God.. Levi.. You feel so fucking wonderful, baby..” Each thrust was harder, deeper. I honestly didn’t understand how such a beautiful man could let me touch him like this.   
“Eren.. I-I feel.. I feel so so good.. Please don’t st-stop..” I nodded, hands gripping his hips as continues with no trace of abandon. I felt the familiar hint of a climax build within my gut.

“L-Levi..” I groaned, and wrapped my hand around his length and begun stroking along with my thrusts. I felt him clench around me. I could feel it. How close we both were. I didn’t dare slow down.   
“Eren.. fuck.. D-daddy.. Please..” I felt him tighten up around me, and watched as his back arched and his fingers grasp at the sheet frantically. The way he sound so completely debauches drove me to the edge. My hips stuttered as my climax took over me. His legs were wound around my waist.  
“Baby..” I keened, my thrusts slowing down as I tried to prolong our highs. My hands somewhat coated in cum. I leant down, arms slightly weak, and pecked sweetly all over his face.

I could feel Levi shaking. I was slightly concerned until I saw his dazed look. His eyes watery and a goofy ass smile on his face. His cheeks were rosy and lips swollen and parted and it was the cutest damn thing I’ve ever seen.   
I separated from him and got off the bed, wobbily as hell, to throw away the condom. My hips were sore and so were my legs but no doubt it was going to be as sore as Levi when we leave tomorrow morning. I retrieved a cloth and ran it through hot water before returning to the raven.

He looks so hazy and lost, his little content smile never leaving his face.

“Mm.. Eren, that was so good.. So.. so..” He shivered, biting down his lower lip as he gazed at me. I gently wiped up his legs and stomach, making sure to take care of him.   
“Thank you, Eren..” I Tossed the towel behind me and pulled on the covers.   
“Up and under, I think it’s time we head to bed.. Gotta wake up early tomorrow..” I yawned.

He shuffled around, still lost somewhere on cloud nine and I was seriously proud of myself for it.  
I laid down beside him and draped my arm over his small frame.

He sighed, curling up closer and relaxing.   
“Eren.”  
“Yes..?”

He turned around slowly to face me. I tucked his hair behind his ear and just gazed into his silver, metallic eyes. He was so open and I could see the trust deepening between us.   
He moved his head up and planted the softest kiss upon my lips. I returned it just as tenderly.

A small sigh broke the kiss.  
“Will.. Will you.. Be my mate..?” He whispered, obviously hesitant. He chewed on his lip.

I left little kisses all over his face, “Yes, Levi, I will be your mate.” I smiled lovingly. He turned back to his former position and cuddled up closer. 

"So.."

"Yeah.."

"Daddy..?"

"Oh god, shut up and go to sleep."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to contact me anywhere at all
> 
> Snapchat : little_turtling  
> Kik, Tumblr, and Insta : CapitanSwann


End file.
